First Love
by Mekabella21
Summary: Craig and Tweek meet on summer vacation. The two quickly become friends despite being so different. They learn a lot about each other including love. COMPLETE! Sequel Fxxk It
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER YEAR 1

"W-why do we have to go to the beach?" I muttered from the backseat with my arms wrapped around myself. I'm telling myself to stop shaking but I can't.

"I think it's great that you get to see the ocean," beamed mom from the front seat. She turns around and looks at me. "I know you don't like being outside often but it's just for the week." I sigh to myself as I wanted to spend my whole summer building my Kinect and Logos, those plans were quickly ruined. My parents didn't even tell me about this trip to the beach. If they had I would have run away for sure. I shake harder as I begin to think of all the living things in the ocean, the sand, oh god…sun burn.

"Don't worry son," said dad. "Everything will be just fine. You got your fidget toy with you?"

"Yes," I hiss. I hate the fact that I need that stupid thing. One of them doesn't even help most of the time, I need to usually have 6 of them going at once. At the age of 15, I would like to think I didn't need them anymore. We pull up to the beach timeshare that my parents have invested in. God the thought of coming here every summer even for just a week is a terrifying thought. We gather our items out of the car and get on the evaluator that takes us up to the 8th floor. I follow my parents not sure what else to do. My mom opens the door since my dad and I are carrying more items. I see a long hall wall. I look to the left and there are two rooms and one room to the left. A little further to the left is a big open kitchen with sit down bar at the countertop. Ahead is a large dining table we don't really need followed by the living room. There is a door in the living room that leads to the master bedroom as my dad walks in there sitting their stuff down.

"Tweek, why don't you pick a room," smiles my mom. "Don't be so nervous." I open one door that has two twin beds in it. I go into the room directly across the hall and this room has a full-size bed. I'm use to sleeping in a bigger bed and decide to take this room. I sigh as I take out my laptop and unpack my clothes. I head into the kitchen and I see my parents are on the balcony. I don't trust stepping out there so I get close to the door.

"Tweek," said mom happily. "It's beautiful out here, come to see."

"No thanks," I muttered.

"We're about to head to the store to get some food for the week," said my dad. "Did you want to come?"

"No way!" I exclaimed imaging all the people that would be flooded in the store.

"Alright I want you to get outside and get some fresh air," he states before walking into the room to grab his keys. "Here is your key to get back inside okay? I want you outside for at least 20 minutes." God 20 minutes is forever. Mom hugs me before guiding me to the front door.

"Why don't you hang out by the pool," she suggests. "You could also walk the beach as well." Yeah…..I'm not doing that. I ride down the elevator with them walking to the pool. I'm surprised that it is unattended but on the inside, I am super glad. I go and sit in one of the chairs under an umbrella with a table. The pool is located on the back on the condos before you head out to the beach. I can see and smell the ocean from here. I don't know why mom and dad want to force me to go out into the sun. Not going outside has never hurt anyone. I look around at all the fearless people on the beach having fun. I could go back inside; mom and dad would never know. Before I could think further I feel cold pool water being splashed in my face.

"Argghh!" I cry out jumping from my chair to wipe my face with my hands as quickly as I can. I look around frantic as to what happened. I strain my eyes and I see a volleyball floating in the pool.

"A little help," I look towards the voice to see this cool looking guy. His hair is in his eyes, I don't see how he is not hot let alone see what is going on around him. He is wearing a tee shirt but that is all I can see because the fence is blocking the rest.

"W-what?" I stammer.

"Our ball?" he questions. I continue to stare at him and he sighs jumping over the fence. "Sorry, you got all wet or whatever." He removes his shirt to reveal a very ripped body. Jesus Christ, does he work out 24-7? He gets in the water grabbing the ball from the center of the pool. He climbs out walking over to me. I shrink away from a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"No!" I shrieked. "I hate being outside and…and…..you got me wet!"

"Jesus," he chuckles. "It's just water."

"It's not just water!" I scream losing it. "People get in the pool dirty and they piss it, it's disgusting!"

"Whoa, take it down a notch," said the guy. "Would something to drink or eat make you feel better."

"Maybe…." I muttered as my tummy growled.

"I will take that as a yes," he states grabbing his shirt up from the ground. "Follow me." I'm not sure if I should be following him. I don't know this guy from a can of paint. "We're going right there," he says pointing to an area with a small group of people. I slowly walk out of the gate while he hopes back over the fence. I'm glad to be wearing sneakers as I follow him over the to the area he pointed out. "So you just ditched the game?"

"You were gone too long," says a red-headed girl shoving a hot dog in her mouth. "Who's blondie?"

"Uh…what's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Tweek," I say lowly.

"Tweek?" she questions. "That's kind of cute." I turn away blushing at the compliment. None of the girls back home think I'm cute. They think I am some weirdo loser. My blonde hair is always a mess, I need coffee like most people need water, I'm scared of everything, I mean I don't know what else to say but none of that sounds attractive even to me.

"This is my retarded sister Tricia and I'm Craig." He looks back at his sister. "I didn't even want to play this stupid game and you ran off at the first sign of trouble."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Craig. "It's payment for the water splash."

"Um hamburger," I say after much thought.

"Good choice," says Craig. I stare at him wondering what kind of person is he. He seems super friendly so far but looks can be deceiving. I watch as he fixes my hamburger putting it on a plate. "Never seen you here before?"

"The beach is big," I say. "Do you remember everyone?" He chuckles.

"Actually yes," he replies. "My aunt lives out here during the summer months. We stay here every summer."

"Beautiful whole 3 months," beams Tricia. "Provides me a great tan."

"And skin cancer," states Craig. He looks back at me and the sun hits his eyes just right. I have never seen such a beautiful shade of blue. "You look kind of young, how are you?"

"I'm 15" I squeak out. Tricia and Craig laugh. I decide now is a good time to eat my burger.

"I'm 15 too," says Craig. "Tricia is still just a kid."

"I'm a teenager!" she exclaims. "Always trying to treat me like a kid."

"Because you are!" he exclaims. I finish my burger watching him and his sister talk. I would say something here and there but I didn't have much input to provide. Once I finish my burger I stand up.

"Um thanks for the burger," I say softly. "I-I'm going to go now."

"No problem Tweekers," says Craig. I don't bother correcting him as I walk away. I head back into the condo deciding I was outside long enough. I immediately get undressed and hop in the shower. When I come out my parents are in the kitchen putting up the food.

"You went swimming?" asked my mother.

"No," I replied.

"You were taking a shower so I assumed you did," she smiled.

"Yeah," I replied. "I got wet a little and wanted to get clean."

"How did that happen?" asked dad.

"A ball fell in the pool," I explained. "The guy was really nice, gave me a burger."

"Oh!" exclaimed Mom. "You made a friend!"

"If you want to call it that," I mutter. "I'm going to my room." Today was too much for me. I head back to my so-called room and open my laptop to work puzzles.


	2. Chapter 2

My parents want me to go outside every day for 30 minutes. That is longer than the 20 minutes the other day. I haven't seen that Craig guy in the past couple of days. I have seen Tricia and she waved to me but was playing with her own friends. I guess today is no exception and I should head back in. I wonder what mom is cooking for dinner.

"Tweekers!" called Craig. I turn around and I see him and this other guy that is much taller than him. He makes Craig look short and Craig is taller than me. I walk over to the fence.

"Hey," I say shyly tugging on the bottom of my tee shirt.

"What you been up to?" asked Craig leaning on the fence.

"You came over here to ask him that?" questioned the guy.

"Shut up," said Craig looking up at him. "This is my buddy Matthew, his parents have a timeshare like your parents."

"So tall," I say looking at him now that he is closer. Matthew has this James Dean hair thing going on. He is pretty handsome but the scowl he is giving me makes him look like a villain.

"Matthew is older than us and thinks he runs the show," snorts Craig.

"I do," stated Matthew. "I'm 16 and I will have a license come next summer while your ass is still having to walk."

"Fuck you," said Craig giving him the middle finger. He looks back at me. "You look bored as hell. I'm about to head to my aunts to play some video games, you want to come?"

"Me?" I question.

"Is this guy retarded?" asked Matthew. Craig ignores him.

"Yeah," he replied looking at me.

"I'm not much of a gamer," I mutter.

"People say that but that means they didn't find the game for them," smirked Craig. "Come on, my aunt's beach house is across the street."

"I have to ask my parents," I say out loud.

"You can go," I turn around and see my mom in a bathing suit and my dad right behind. "Hi, I am Mrs. Tweak and this is Mr. Tweak. How are you?"

"I'm okay," shrugged Craig. "I'm Craig."

"Nice to meet you, Craig," she smiles. "Tweek, go with your friend." I feel so embarrassed as I walk out of the pool area following Craig and Matthew.

"Man do your parents keep you on a short leash or something?" asked Matthew once we were far away from them. "They seem kind of weird."

"They're not weird," I defend. Craig chuckles.

"Where are you from?" asked Craig.

"South Park, Colorado," I replied.

"Sounds like the boonies for sure," stated Matthew as we approach the sidewalk. I don't like him. Unlike Craig, he doesn't seem very friendly. I'm trying to give him the benefit of a doubt but I don't know about him. "God I have to go to basketball camp the week after I get back."

"Oh boo hoo," Craig faked cried before rolling his eyes. "I told you, I don't see why you even bother playing sports."

"You should be playing," said Matthew pushing Craig. Craig almost falls but continues to laugh.

"Yeah no," he said pulling his keys from his pocket. The house he is walking to is directly across the street from my parent's timeshare. It looks so….open. Wide windows where I can see inside the house. "Nice I know. Don't worry, she has a killer alarm system, shit can even go off when you are in the house." I find that believable. I follow them both into the house and up a flight of stairs to the right. Once at the top Craig takes a right going into the room to the left. "This is my room."

I look around at the ocean theme. Pastels colors decorate the room. If not for Craig's clothes and other things all over the room I would not have known this was his room. It a nice size for a beach house. Has this cute little chair by the window with a roundtable. Two nightstands and not one like I have in my room. The bed is also a queen and not a full, so cool. The TV and game system are set up on a wide dresser with a big mirror in front of the bed. I don't think I have ever seen a dresser mirror so big. Craig walks over cutting on the TV and game system. I stare at it and I think it is a PS 4. I don't really keep up with stuff like that.

"So did you want to play the Mass Effect game?" asked Craig.

"Not with those horrible graphics," said Matthew sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The fuck scene made it worth it though," said Craig. I start blushing at the thought of even watching a sex scene with these two around. I walk and sit down in the chair by the window. I look out and it gives a great view of a pool below, I can see his little sister and some other girls are down there.

"What you looking at?" asked Matthew.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"You checking out Craig's little sis," joked Matthew.

"Dude she's 11," stated Craig. "Stop talking about my sister before I kick your ass."

"More like I will kick your ass," retorts Matthew.

"Tweekers did you want to play anything?" asked Craig looking at me. It's nice to know he is trying to include me but I don't know why.

"I don't really know…," I reply. "I don't really play games like that."

"Really?" he questioned. "Well….."

"I don't have a problem watching though," I reply. He smirks before picking up a game.

"Looks like it is just us Matthew," he says putting the game in the system. "I got the new Street Fighter and I'm ready to go mid-evil on your ass."

"Whatever," said Matthew. "The last time you beat me you got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," said Craig sitting down on the bed. "I'm just better than you, admit it."

"Never!" exclaimed Matthew. I sit there and watch them play their game. It seems like they are best friends and like maybe he has known Matthew for a while. I'm close to my friends Clyde and Token but not like this.

I watch as Matthew and Craig play a few rounds. I have to admit Craig is pretty good but so is Matthew, Craig won more games than him. I look out the window to see his sister spot me in the window. She waves at me and I wave back. I turn back to see what is going on to be greeted with a controller.

"Come on," said Craig. "Give it a go."

"I told you already," I explained. "I don't really do games."

"Fighting games are pretty easy to learn," said Craig. I can tell he is not going to let this go so I take the controller going to sit beside Matthew while Craig is standing with his arms folded.

"You ready for this ass whooping," said Matthew elbowing me in my side.

"I don't know…," I mutter.

"Tweek is going to be a beast at this game," said Craig. I look at him panicked.

"No I…."

"You got this," said Craig cutting me off. I'm glad he has so much faith in me. I look for a character that looks normal and not so weird. The game starts up and I pretty much lost like I thought. I mean at least I tried. We got another 2 rounds with the same results.

"I'm loving this," grinned Matthew. I see Craig get close to me.

"Tweekers," he whispered. "Don't be so scared. If you hit this X and O at the same time you can block his hits." I look at him not seeing how this will make a difference. In fact, it made a huge difference. I not only blocked most of his hits I manage to get some in. God if Token and Clyde could see me now. I begin to smile a little looking at Craig and he has that smirk on his face looking at me. He switches his glance to Matthew. "He's getting the hang of it now."

"Don't get so cocky blondie!" exclaimed Matthew. I didn't even say anything. That is Craig doing all the trash talking. I get focused on feeling determined to beat him. I get close for 4 games and I finally manage to get lucky and take him out. I can't help it as I laugh.

"Ahhhh!" exclaimed Craig pointing at Matthew. "I told you!"

"Man whatever," said Matthew waving it off. "That was one game out of what, twenty?"

"Want to go another round?" I asked wanting to challenge him. Craig laughs hard while Matthew looks pissed off.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's go!" He chooses a different character but the results are the same as I take him out once again.

"Man fuck this," said Matthew standing up throwing the controller on the floor.

"Don't be throwing my shit," said Craig. "Sore ass loser."

"Fuck you, Craig," he snarls. Craig doesn't seem upset by this. "I'm out."

"Seriously," said Craig. "You haven't even been here that long."

"Whatever man," he said. "You got your new buddy here. Let's see if he can hang at the party this Friday." Party?

"Awww you jealous," Craig fake pouted. Matthew doesn't say anything as he leaves the room. I look at Craig not really sure what I should be doing. I pick up the controller that Matthew tossed on the floor.

"D-did you want to play me?" I asked him.

"Naw," he said flopping down on his bed. "I'm not in the mood now."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"Colorado huh," he says.

"What?"

"Colorado, isn't that in the mountains?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied sitting his controllers on top of his system. "It's a small town but I like it."

"I can't imagine that," said Craig. "We live outside of New York. I can go to Times Square anytime I want."

"I would hate all the people," I state. I didn't mean to say that. Craig sits on his bed.

"You don't like people do you?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "I just don't like crowds or people in my space."

"Well I do want you to come to my party on Friday," states Craig. "My aunt is always here and she is actually away this weekend."

"Is that really safe?" I ask. "I mean we are only 15."

"Yeah that doesn't mean we can't party," stated Craig. I stare at him fidgeting with my hands.

"Are we really friends?" I ask.

"Yeah," Craig replied like it was no big deal.

"B-but why?" I question. Craig actually looks like he has to think before responding. He shrugs.

"I don't know," he replies. "You seem pretty cool. Under my wings, I think I can get to relax a lot more." I look at him finding the whole thing crazy insane. "You got a Facebook?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I don't really get on there often."

"You should add me," he instructs. "You can find me under the name Tucker Fucker." I look at him wondering if he serious. "It's easy to find me, what are you under Tweek Tweak, god that is such a cute name." I blush looking at him but he already in his phone looking me up. "I just added you so you don't need to find me."

"Um okay," I reply. "Did you want to do anything else?"

"Want to watch a movie?" asked Craig. "Or did you want to go swimming with my cousin and my little sister?"

"No, no swimming," I say trying not freak out. Craig chuckles.

"Calm down Tweekers," he says. "Sit down and we will find something to watch." I sit down next Craig by his headboard. I don't know what I did for him to be so nice to me but I like it. I cross my legs as we look for a movie to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

FRIDAY

The rest of the week between spending time with my parents I was hanging with Craig. Matthew was around for some it. I get the feeling he doesn't like me or something. I wish he wasn't around all the time. My parents seem to be thrilled that I made a new friend while being here. They are going on a date night while I'm going to this party. I'm walking towards the beach house that has become my safe haven. It looks different now that there are so many people there.

I go to know on the door and it appears to be unlocked. I walk inside looking around at several people dancing, making out, some chatting. I continue into the living room looking around to see if I can spot Craig. He is in the kitchen leaning on the island with a red cup in hand. I make my way over to him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I got so use to see him sporting shorts and tees. I didn't think he even wore jeans but here he is wearing jeans with a ton of rips in them and a tee. His hair actually looks fluffier than it has all week. I hope I don't look like dork myself. I am wearing some jeans but they are not flashy like his. The tee shirt I have is rather plain compared to what some of the other people are wearing.

"You made it!" he exclaims.

"Yeah," I replied looking around. Some people are sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. I'm don't really go to parties but I always thought it was about the dancing.

"You leaving tomorrow morning, right?" asked Matthew. I nod yes as he smirks. "I won't be leaving until Sunday."

"You want a cookie?" asked Craig. Matthew frowns at him.

"So," said Matthew. "I got the hookup and we got a few drinks here."

"I don't drink," I reply.

"Oh please," said Matthew waving me off. "We're going to be having a drinking contest tonight. I mean your such a quick learner but I'm sure you will be fine. You can't handle your liquor."

"Leave Tweekers alone," says Craig before sipping from his cup.

"Are you drinking?" I asked.

"Of course I am," he smiled. I see his cousin Red walk up to us. I was introduced to her earlier this week. Rather um I don't know…their family seems to be out there, no filter at all.

"Cousin," said Red stumbling over in short shorts and a strappy tank with one strap falling off her shoulder.

"Red," stated Craig. "Where is Tricia?"

"Don't worry," coasted Red. "She is safe and sound and at a sleepover."

"I still don't know how you pulled that off," said Craig.

"Ugh don't thank me yet," she replied reaching for a beer. "She will be back tomorrow, we have to make sure this place is spotless."

"Matthew will be here to help," said Craig. "Right buddy." He slaps him on the back.

"Yeah whatever," he mumbled as if he really didn't want to help.

"I can help you out if you need it," I offer.

"You're cool!" exclaims Red hugging me. She makes me feel uncomfortable but I go ahead and hug her back. I see Craig out of the corner of my eye smiling. This makes me happy and I can't explain why. "Come Tweekers, let's dance!"

"Nobody calls him Tweekers but me!" exclaims Craig. Red rolls her eyes as she pulls my hand towards the dance floor. She starts swinging her hair and arms and I have no idea what to do. I never really danced and I certainly didn't go to school dances. I start to move a little and she seems pleased. "God, you're too cute!"

I blush as I continue to do what I think is dancing. I must admit this is pretty fun. I continue dancing with Red when Craig and Matthew appear beside us. I'm not sure when but it is cool seeing Craig dance. He has to keep swinging his hair out of his eyes. Matthew is jumping up and down like he is at a rock concert. We all dance for a few songs and then suddenly Craig grabbed my hand pulling me towards him.

"Let me find out you got some moves!" he shouts over the music. I blushed looking down at my feet as I continue to dance. Red started dancing with Matthew while I dance with Craig. I feel like I'm doing a terrible job at keeping up but he seems to be impressed. I stare at him here and there as we dance and he smirks at me here and there. He leans to speak into my ear. "You're doing great."

"Really?" I ask.

"Fuck yeah," he chuckles. His lips brush my ear and I feel this tingly sensation in my stomach. What was that? We continue to dance for more songs and I wonder if I'm going to get that tingle again. Craig grabs my hand giving a light squeeze causing me to smile.

"Drinking contest!" shouts Matthew. I hear a few cheers and whistles. Matthew walks out of the living room to the kitchen.

"What you got in mind Mattie?" asks Red following him. I follow some of the crowd towards the kitchen.

"Nothing too serious," he says sitting a bottle of brown liquor on the counter. "Let's see who can take the most shots." I hear the course of oh's and aw's from the surrounding teens.

"What do I get if I win?" asked Craig. Matthew laughs.

"If you win," he smirks. "Winner gets 300 cash."

"I'm so in!" said Craig taking a step forward along with a few others.

"You playing Tweek?" asked Matthew. "Or are you afraid I'm going to beat you."

"I don't drink," I repeat looking around seeing the others glance at me.

"Really now," said Red looking at me. I nod yes.

"Craig, I'm so disappointed in your friend," teases Matthew. I hear a few kids laughing further embarrassing me. Craig looks unmoved but I do wonder what is he thinking.

"I guess I could play…." I mutter.

"Really?" said Craig raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said walking forward folding my arms. "Let's do it!" Craig smiles while Matthew opens the bottle. I see Red has joined the game at the last minute.

"Okay people," said Matthew sitting down little tiny glasses. "This is whiskey, powerful shit. The game keeps going until the last one bows out. You get alcohol poisoning that is on you. You assholes should know when to stop." I twitch at the harshness of his words. Matthew smirks at me as he pours the shots. "Bottoms up!" I watch as everyone playing pick up a glass drinking the liquid quickly. I follow suit drinking it fast. I soon feel this burn in my throat as if all the moisture was sucked out. I began to cough causing some people to laugh.

"Oh god…." I muttered. "That is foul!"

"Tweekers it's okay," said Craig. "Most alcohol burns like this." Matthew looks pleased that I'm struggling already. He pours the second round. I have to hold my nose to drink it because I hate the taste so much. The third round 3 people dropped out. On my 4th one, I was done. I swear I was about to go blind.

"Hahaha told you he can't hang," laughed Matthew. I feel the room spin slightly and stumble my way to the bathroom upstairs. I had to pee really badly. I use the bathroom washing my hands not feeling any better. I stumble into Craig's falling on his bed. God this is so horrible, how the fuck do people do this? I'm not sure how long I'm laying there when I hear someone enter the room. I roll over and force my eyes to focus and I see Craig.

"I was looking for you," he says worriedly.

"The room is spinning," I say slowly.

"Shit, you shouldn't have let Matthew get you riled up," said Craig sitting down on the bed beside me. I lay there staring up at him and it's hard to see his eyes right now.

"He's so mean to me," I mutter. I meant to think and not say it out loud.

"He doesn't mean to be," said Craig. "It's just how he is. I deal with bigger assholes back home." I don't say anything as I try to sit up. "Take it easy. If this is your first time drinking you could be more affected than most."

"A warning beforehand would have been nice," I state managing to sit up. I lean to my right falling on Craig's shoulder. He smells so good despite us dancing, sweating, and drinking. I'm breathing in his scent deeply before rubbing my nose into his shoulder.

"You're so fucked up," he chuckles.

"You smell good….." I mutter.

"Um thanks," he said. "I think you should lay back down."

"Lay down with me," I mumble into his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel like I'm floating as Craig helps me to lay down on the bed. He leans over brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Shit, you have a fever," he says.

"Mmmm…." I hum closing my eyes. His hands feel so good on my skin. The tingle sensation I felt earlier is back and it feels….. "Feels good….." I open my eyes and Craig is looking at me. I stare back at him not able to even fight off the embarrassment I feel. Craig starts to move closer to me, with each inch I feel my heart beating faster and faster. Once his lips touch mine I close my eyes feeling like he just breathed air into my body. I'm not too experienced with kissing but I can tell Craig is. He easily takes control as he continues to kiss me. The kiss is soft, wet, I reach my hand up into his hair enjoying every second of this. I moan into the kiss causing Craig to release a moan of his own. "Ha…hahh….."

"Ahhh…" he moans into my mouth. I move my hand from his hair to his back as my other one comes to join. "Tweek…." I opened my eyes because he never calls me by my name. I pull back from the kiss to study him further. The light in the from downstairs is lighting up the hall which allows me to see his face a little bit. I can see him blushing for the first time since I met him. His eyes finally meet mine and I don't know what to do. "Tweek…." I lean up meeting his lips hungrily. Craig opens his mouth into the kiss licking at my lips.

"H-hahhh…ha…..ahhh…" I moan. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer. We hear something in the hallway that causes us to stop. Craig pulls away walking over to the door peering out into the hall. I lay there sliding my hands into my hair the room spinning more than ever. I feel like I'm balloon about to be lost in the sky. I try to sit up but fall over. I can feel the chunks rising. I grab the trash can in time puking.

"Shit," said Craig. He leans down pulling my hair off my forehead. "I shouldn't have let you play in that game."

"I-I wanted to play…" I manage to say before barfing again. Craig stays with me until I'm all emptied out. "Ughhhh…."

"You have to sober up before you go back to your parents," he says. "Let's get you back in the bed."

"Okaayyyyy…." I say too tired out from vomiting to fight him. Craig helps me lay down before he leaves the room. I try to keep my eyes open but I feel better when I close them. Before I realize it, I drifted off. I'm not sure how long I was out but I could hear voices. I open my eyes a little trying to focus on the room.

"Matt don't," whines Craig. I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"What?" he questions. "Blondie over there is passed out. Let me bust a nut before your damn cousin comes up here."

"Fine," says Craig. "You owe me though." Owe him? What is Craig talking about? I thought he liked me. He kissed me! What the hell is he doing with Matthew?

"Ahhh….yeah Craig," moans Matthew. "Suck that dick." I close my eyes wanting to block out the sounds. Nothing can seem to take away the slurping followed by high moans. After what feels like forever to me I begin to cough which gives away that I'm awake. "Goddamnit!" I can hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Tweekers, are you okay?" asked Craig. I struggle to sit up once I open my eyes. Craig helps me balance myself.

"I can take care of myself," I say standing up snatching away from him.

"Yeah Craig," said Matthew. "He can take care of his self."

"Shut up," said Craig looking at Matthew. "Don't be stupid Tweekers. This is your first time drinking, let me walk you home."

"No!" I exclaim before running from the room. It's a sloppy run but I got away from him. I ignore Red who is stumbling around trying to clean up since her other two helpers are upstairs likely planning to fuck. Just thinking about them doing that makes my heart hurt. Once I get outside I can feel the fresh air hitting my face and I'm glad as it makes me feel better. I take in my surrounding before crossing the street. I let myself in with the key I had.

Is Craig dating Matthew? Does it really matter, he lives in New York and I'm in Colorado. It would never work. I would say why would he want to be with someone like me but the look he gave me, the look he gave me said otherwise. I sigh getting undressed and slipping into my sleeping clothes. I can exhaustion taking my body over as I climb under the covers. Yeah, that shower will have to wait until the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMER YEAR 2

I'm actually looking forward to going to the beach and seeing Craig in person. It has been way too long. Sure we talk on Facebook but it's not the same. He actually became friends with Clyde and Token too. They somehow took a huge liking to him. I clearly remember Clyde saying he is so cool, well he kind of is.

Dad pulls into the timeshare condo parking lot. I get out immediately looking across the street wondering if Craig is there or on the beach. I pull out my phone texting him to let him know I arrived.

"You seem awfully excited," noted mom grabbing some bags out of the car.

"Just a little," I admit.

"That's good Tweek," smiled dad. "I'm glad to see you're coming into yourself." 9th grade was not as scary as I thought it was going to be. Talking to Craig helped me deal with a lot of stuff I didn't feel comfortable talking to Clyde and Token about. He is my best friend and doesn't even live in town, so weird. We get up to our room and I decide to unpack my items before going to find Craig.

We never spoke about what happened at the party. Craig did apologize for how things played out but other than that we never said anything else. I can feel myself frown as I remember that jerk Matthew getting to hook up Craig. I blush to realize I would never have the balls to hook up with Craig myself. Although I guess what we did could count as making out. I sigh as I pull out my phone seeing he text me and said he was on the beach, yeah he would be. Craig and I are best friends anyway, it's just the way it is meant to be.

"Mom, dad," I call. "I'm going out to the beach."

"Take your key," said mom walking up smiling.

"Mom stop looking at me like that," I mutter taking the key from her.

"It's just so nice to see you hanging out during your vacation," she smiled. "You even bought new clothes for this trip."

"M-mom gah!" I exclaimed embarrassed. She giggles pulling me in for a hug.

"Your father and I are going to lay down," she explains. "We will be heading out to dinner around 5 so make sure to be back here by then."

"Okay," I reply as she kisses me on the check. I head out the door looking down at the new shorts I purchased just for this trip, my tee shirt is old but looks new. I head down and out on the beach. I look around and spot Tricia first, that bright red hair is hard to miss. I don't want to look like a dork so I walk instead of running like I really want to do. "Tricia," Tricia turns to look at me and my how she has grown. Tricia is a little taller, more defined waist and looks like a supermodel.

"Tweek!" she exclaims running over to me. She gives me a tight hug and I gasp from feeling her breast against my chest. "Sorry," she says pulling away. "I didn't mean to hug you so hard. How you been?"

"Same as always" I replied.

"Yeah Craig told me something about you making straight A's," she states putting her hands on her hips. "I wish I was that smart."

"Sure you are," I choke out. I see Red laughing from her spot on the towel in from of the beach umbrella.

"No need to lie to her," she says with her shades on. I can't tell if she is looking at me or not.

"Where's Craig?" I asked.

"No hey Red how are you?" she replies. "He's out there in the water with Matthew." Ugh, Matthew, I was hoping that fucker wasn't going to be around. I look out towards the water and I spot his tall ass real quick. I see Craig come up from under the water looking like a goddess. He begins to laugh as Matthew splashes him.

"Maybe you should join them," suggests Tricia interrupting my thoughts.

"No," I replied. "I don't like the water."

"Nothing to be afraid of," said Red. "You're bigger than anything out there."

"Not sharks or wales," I reply. "The smallest creatures in the ocean are also the most dangerous."

"Don't think about it!" exclaimed Red. "Jesus I swear you're going to give yourself a heart attack before you're 20." I ignore her as I sit in the beach chair next to Ruby. I watch as Craig has fun in the water. Matthew spots me while Craig has yet to notice that I arrived. He gets that arrogant smirk he always has when he is about to do something dumb. He pulls Craig towards him by his waist kissing him but Craig pushes him away cursing him out no doubt. I turn my face away from them.

"How long you guys been out here?" I asked.

"A few hours," said Tricia. "I'm getting hungry though so I'm ready to head back to the house. Let's get my dumb ass brother." Tricia gets up out of the chair walking over to them.

"Are you going to be coming with us?" I asked Red.

"Nope," she replied. "I will have Tricia bring me something back. The sun is perfect right now and I still have my back to do." I look down at my pale skin knowing most people would certainly be dying to get a tan. I like the way I look just fine. I look up in time to see Craig walking towards me with Matthew close behind. The water is pouring down his body as he pulls his hair off his face. He has grown his hair out a little more and I like it. It's not as long as mine but close. As he got closer he began to smile when he sees me.

"Tweekers!" he exclaimed. "How the fuck are you!"

"I'm okay," I replied with a shrug.

"You're wearing shorts!" exclaimed Craig reaching for his towel. Matthew frowns.

"It's hot as fuck out here," Matthew states. "Of course he would be wearing shorts. I'm surprised you're not in your swimming trunks."

"He doesn't do water," said Tricia grabbing her phone. "Red is going to keep watch on our spot, let's go before I pass out."

"It's not that serious," stated Craig starting to walk. I follow behind him feeling like a lost puppy. Craig turns around to face me. "How was the drive?"

"Long as always," I reply.

"It's not like you were driving," stated Matthew. "Unlike some people I have an actual license now."

"Fuck you and your license," laughed Craig. "Let me know when you can buy me a beer." Tricia starts laughing and I have to hold in a chuckle. We arrive at the house. "We're going to be having leftovers, nothing serious, fried chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans, you guys want any?"

"No thank you," I reply.

"I'll take that chicken," said Matthew.

"Cool," said Craig. "Tricia can you get things heated up while I go shower."

"Shower?" questioned Matthew. "I thought we were going back to the beach?"

"Not right now," droned Craig. "I want to chill for a bit. We can still go back later. Tweekers, come with me." The look on Matthew's face does not go unmissed. I scurry behind Craig none the less. We get to the room Craig was staying in the last time. It's not as messy as it was last summer.

"I don't have to be here," I tell him quietly. "I know you must really want to take a shower." Craig suddenly hugs me tightly.

"It feels so good to see you in person," he mutters. I nod my head into his shoulder enjoying being this close to him. I don't even care if he is still taller than me. Without even thinking I wrap my arms around his waist as he begins to nuzzle my neck. I begin to pull away because I know I'm going to get hard if he keeps going. Craig looks embarrassed and is flushing something terrible when he turns away from me. "You can pick out something to watch until I get back from the shower okay." I nod yes very happy to know we're not going back outside.

I slide my shoes off as Craig leaves the room. I grab the remote turning on the TV to see what I could find. I hear someone coming down the hall and of course, it is Matthew. He leans in the door frame folding his arms.

"You look mighty comfy," he notes.

"C-Craig wants to watch movies," I explain. Matthew snorts.

"I don't give a fuck about that," he says walking into the room. "I'm trying to figure out why he thinks you're so great."

"Did he say that?" I asked.

"He doesn't have to," said Matthew narrowing his eyes at me. "Craig is mine so back off."

"Craig is not a piece of property," I reply. "He's a person."

"Fuck you," said Matthew. "He is my property. If I catch you doing anything I don't like I'm going to kick your ass." I really don't want to fight. I learned to box when I was younger, I'm not sure of Matthew's background but I'm sure I will beat the hell out of him. Matthew walks away without another word and I'm glad. I go back to looking for a movie or show for us to watch. Nothing good is really on Cable so I go to the fire stick that is plugged into the side of the TV. Much better options by far.

I can't help but notice that Craig already has a watchlist on here. I look at it and realize he added a lot of titles I mentioned we should watch throughout the past year since we met. Some of them he watched and others he hasn't yet. I didn't think he was taking me that seriously when I was saying what he should check out. I look up when Craig walks into the room bolting the towel over his wet hair.

"You find something?" he asked. I find myself distracted by his defined body. I swallow hard as I try to think of what to say. He's just a friend, stop staring at him like that I tell myself.

"U-uh yeah," I replied. "We can watch Wonder Women. I like that movie."

"Right," said Craig sitting the towel down on the back on the chair by the window. "A lot of people liked it but I wasn't gassed up about it."

"You added it to your watch list," I pointed out.

"Yeah because you said it was good," he noted walking over to a draw. He tosses on a tee and drops his towel causing me to blush. I couldn't see anything but the thought of him being naked….I bring my knees together and place my hands in my lap to hide my growing member. "I'll be right back. Going to get my food." I watch as he leaves with shorts and the tee he put on. Did he put on any underwear!? I pull out my phone deciding to text Token.

Tweek: What are you doing?

Token: Hey! Clyde and I are about to go see a movie with Wendy and Bebe. Shouldn't you be at the beach having fun?

Tweek: I was outside for a little while, Craig and I are about to watch Wonder Women

Token: Your favorite, I'm surprised he hasn't seen it yet.

Tweek: He was waiting to see if with me

Token: Well isn't that nice. What's really going on Tweek? You rarely text me.

Tweek: That Matthew guy, he kind of threatened me and I don't know what to do about him. I'm almost ready to kick his ass and get it over with

Token: Whoa this guy must have really rubbed you the wrong way

Tweek: He is a straight asshole. He said Craig is his and I need to back off

Token: You and Craig are just friends. He sounds really insecure.

Tweek: Exactly, asshole


	5. Chapter 5

Craig comes back into the room with his plate sitting down at the window table with the chair. Matthew comes and sits at the foot of the bed blocking my view of the TV. I'm on the side of the bed that would put me the closest to Craig. I was about to get up and move when Craig says

"The fuck are you doing Matthew?" he asked. "I can't see the TV." I see Matthew look back at Craig snarling so he moves to sit beside me back on the headboard. "Tweekers, go ahead and play the movie." I press the play button glad that Matthew had to move. Craig proceeds to eat his food as we watch the movie. He stops to ask questions here or there, it was hard to respond to him without giving the movie away. He said he didn't care but I care! Matthew phone is ringing again for the 5th time only 30 minutes into the movie. "Dude who is calling you?"

"No one," says Matthew putting his phone on silence.

"Maybe you should answer that," I suggest. "It could be something important."

"You need to mind your business," said Matthew. "It's not important," I shake my head as I go back to focusing on the movie. We're halfway through the movie when Tricia comes upstairs.

"Matthew," she says. "Your mom is downstairs."

"What!" he exclaims jumping up from the bed.

"She said she has been calling you or something," stated Tricia. "You're lucky she caught me. I was suppose to be back on the beach with Red's food an hour ago."

"Fuck…." hisses Matthew. "Craig I'll catch you later." Craig nods as Matthew runs out the door past Tricia.

"Your welcome," said Tricia watching him run down the stairs. She looks back in the room. "Craig, auntie will be home tonight and probably cook new dinner. If she gets here before we do tell her Red and I are still at the beach."

"Just text her," said Craig standing up.

"Oh right," droned Tricia. "Because she is so good at checking her phone." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Alright good point," said Craig making his way to the free side of the bed.

"Later," says Tricia walking away.

"I wonder what did his mom want?" I asked.

"Who cares," said Craig. "I wish he would have just answered his damn phone." We go back to watching the movie and my mind is racing, we are alone, it is just us, no Matthew, no Tricia, no Red, just us.

"Craig…" I say softly.

"Yeah," he replies not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Are you dating Matthew?" I ask. He looks at me blushing.

"Not really…." he mutters looking down for a moment before looking back at me. "Why? Can you tell I like him?"

"Not really," I admitted sadly.

"Yeah," he says. "I haven't come out to my parents yet." I nod understanding. I haven't told my parents about me being gay. I know they would not care but I still would rather keep this to myself for just a little longer.

"Why haven't you told your parents?" I ask him.

"I don't know how they will react," he replies. "I don't think they will be surprised honestly." He stares at the TV. "I can't believe he is going to kill himself! Why is it always the good guys?"

"Yeah," I agree. So he likes Matthew. I don't know why but a tiny part of me thought Craig would want to be with me. I mean sure we kissed and never talked about it but still. To this day it was the best kiss I ever had. I shake a little remembering how it made me feel knowing I can't feel that way anymore.

"Tweek, everything okay?" I look at Craig and he looks so concerned.

"Everything is fine Craig," I fake smile. "I have to go home after this and meet up with my parents for dinner."

"Okay," he says. "When will I get to see you again?"

"Tomorrow," I say looking at the TV. I can't handle looking at his face right now. I'm able to keep it together for the rest of the movie but I was out of there as fast as I cold when it was over. I pull out my phone seeing Token sent me a reply hours ago.

Token: Do you like Craig?

I sigh because I think I do like him. He's suppose to be my friend. I can't like my friend that will make things awkward like how it was this evening. I get home and we have another hour before we will be heading out to dinner. I head to my room and pull out my laptop getting online. I see Craig sent me a message on Facebook. I'm curious so I click on the message.

Craig: You left in a hurry, you sure you okay Tweek?

God, this…this side of himself that I seem to only see. He is never this nice to Matthew maybe he is nice to me out of pity, shit I don't even know anymore.

Tweek: I told you I'm fine

Craig: I don't believe you. You never volunteer to leave

Very true. Last summer my parents would have to call me as a reminder to leave often. I started leaving with 5 minutes to spare and I could have stayed there a lot longer I just don't want to. It doesn't feel right since Craig has someone…..fucking Matthew.


	6. Chapter 6

A FEW DAYS LATER

"I can't believe you have me doing this," I mumble. I'm standing in Craig's room dressed in destroyed jeans that belong to him as well as some vintage band tee shirt he gave me. It has been a couple of days and the week is going by too fast this year. I continue to look at myself in the mirror picturing my schoolmates laughing at me.

"You look so cute though," he states looking in the mirror as he runs his hand through his hair. "You like never go to any parties at your school."

"Yeah because they are full of crazy ass people," I defend. "This party is going to be full of crazy ass people I don't know."

"You will be fine," said Craig turning to face me. "Just stick with me and you will be fine." As if Matthew would allow that. Craig is wearing black jeans with rips at the knees and a white tee. I look at him fully taking in his look of the night. He looks so cute as he adds his beaded necklace. "Tweekers, you think this is too much?"

"Not at all," I reply. "It looks nice."

"Excellent," he replies. "Don't worry this is just a bonfire on the bench. I'm sure people who aren't even invited are going to invite themselves. It's not like we can really stop them."

"Are you sure this is even safe?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. "People do it all the time. Come on let's go!" I follow behind Craig out of the house. "This is my first time going to one of these."

"What?" I question. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "The first time we came out here my mom had our aunt watching us 24-7, last summer was the first time she started to loosen the damn collar enough for me to have some real fun." I have seen his parents on Facebook and they look like nice people to me. The fact he gets to stay here the whole summer, no job, money provided, complete freedom.

"So your aunt is okay with me staying?" I ask.

"I told you already it's cool," he said as we make our way across the street. "Matthew should already be there." Of course, he is already there.

We arrive quickly at the beach and I'm super nervous as I see people my age and older everywhere. I feel like I just stepped onto the set of The OC or something. Craig is looking around I assume trying to find Matthew. I tuck my hair behind my ears but they won't stay with the ocean wind blowing constantly. We spot Red making our way over to her.

"You finally made it," said Red already on her way to being drunk. "Tweekers, you look cute."

"Nobody calls him that except me," growled Craig. I look at him thinking it's not that serious.

"Whatever," said Red rolling her eyes. "I know you want to know where the booze is."

"Totally," grinned Craig. Just like that, all was forgiven. We follow Red over to a pickup truck with a lot of beer on the back, looks like there is no liquor just beer.

"Hey," said Red smiling at the guy. "This is my cousin and his boy I was telling you about."

"Right," said the muscle-bound looking guy. He reminds of Clyde but Clyde is nowhere near as tall or as buff. This guy is almost frightening and scary. "Red has you guys taken care of for the night." He hands both Craig and I a beer.

"Thanks," said Craig taking the beer and we start to walk away. "Red do I even want to know how we're taken care of?"

"Nope," she smiled before taking a sip of her beer. "As much as I would love to be here all night with you guys I can't. I have things to do."

"I didn't know giving dome counted as things to do," stated Craig. Red gives him the middle finger before walking away.

I open my beer taking a sip and I frown. It's not as bad as the whiskey but it still isn't pleasant either. Why does alcohol have to be so nasty? I guess because it is really not made for consumption, I don't know.

"That bad?" asked Craig looking at me.

"It's just um…no," I replied. Craig smiled.

"Let's walk in the water," he suggests.

"I don't know…"I say hesitantly. "I mean it's so dark."

"We won't go that far," says Craig. "I promise." I look at him not sure if I want to agree. Craig grabs my hand leading me to the water. "I won't let anything happen to you, promise." I smile because I certainly believe him. We take our shoes off holding them in our hand as we walk into the water.

"Gah, what the hell is that!" I say freaking out feeling something hard and soft between my toes.

"It's only seaweed," chuckles Craig. "It's okay, it's not going to hurt you. I do have to admit it feels pretty nasty." I nod kicking the seaweed away. Craig takes my hand again and this immediately calms me. "You ever wonder what it's like to be rich?"

"Not really," I replied. My parents own their own coffee shop and bring in a great income. I have never had to want for anything. I guess I should consider myself lucky.

"I do," said Craig not looking at me. "My cousin Red, you know her parents won the lottery."

"Really!" I exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"I guess," replied Craig sounding stressed. "I was so jealous because she was always better off than us and then they get the money, how come we didn't get it." I can tell he is slightly upset and I wonder where is this coming from.

"Craig…."

"I'm not complaining," he sighs. He takes a drink of his beer. "My aunt is super cool. She gave my parents money to pay off their home in New York and has a college fund for Tricia and I but it's like I still wish my parents had been the ones to win the lottery." I squeeze his hand.

"You wanting more money for your family is only natural," I tell him. "I'm glad things are getting better for you guys."

"Yeah it has been nice," says Craig. "I honestly think my parents were on the verge of getting a divorce."

"That is a lot to deal with," I reply softly. "How come you never told me?"

"Well, I just met you," laughed Craig breaking the tension. "I didn't want to dump everything on you. Besides things seem to be getting better overall."

"You can talk to me about anything," I tell him. "I tell you more stuff than I tell Token and Clyde."

"Really?" he asks while laughing. I can't help but smile and blush at some of the stuff I have told him.

"Well I can't talk to them about guy crushes," I tell him. "I mean they're straight and I don't think they can handle that."

"They seem cool enough to be able to handle it," says Craig still smiling. "I mean us wanting to date guys is no different from them wanting to date girls."

"True," I admit. I'm enjoying this beach walk and holding his hand. We continue down towards the wooden pillars.

"We can turn around when we get there," says Craig looking ahead. "I don't want us to stray too far from the party." I nod in agreement. We have gotten pretty far.

"So anybody back home capture your attention yet?" asked Craig.

"Gah no," I replied. "My town is so small and finding someone might be hard. I want someone is who is funny and can deal with my shit." Craig laughs.

"I hear you there!" he says. "I mean I had where I did hook up with one guy over the past school year."

"What?" I questioned. "I thought you were into Matthew?"

"Not during the school," explained Craig taking his hand away from me. "I mean we talk or whatever but it was easier seeing him face to face."

"There is Facetime," I replied.

"It's not the same," said Craig. "I mean it's like giving me splendid and saying it's sugar." I have to agree with him on that. Those are totally different although they are both sweet and can be used in baked goods.

"You never told me about this guy," I say thinking about our previous chats.

"Ughhh…." says Craig. "I mean it was a mistake. I didn't even enjoy myself."

"Did you at least like the guy?" I asked.

"I thought he was cute," Craig admits. "That is about it, I guess you can say I was just looking to get off. I would have been better doing that by myself." I get a clear visual of Craig in my mind playing with himself. I begin to cough choking on my own spit.

"You okay?" asked Craig.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I'm good." Craig and I stop for a moment actually sitting down finishing off our beer.

"Got any goals for sophomore year?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" laughed Craig. "I'm counting down until I am a senior. I have so many pranks in mind."

"Your one of those," I deadpan. Craig looks at me in shock pushing my shoulder. "What? I mean pranks are so middle school."

"Says you," said Craig. "At my school, they are still a pretty big deal. There is a balance you have to find though. I'm not trying to get arrested or anything."

"Good," I reply. I would hate to see Craig risk his future over some stupid prank. We actually talk a little bit about college although we have more time to think about it. I want to go to college for business management to take over my parent's coffee shop. Craig wants to own a recording studio. He doesn't seem like the type. He said in New York it's a big thing and he can make good money but it's expensive to actually get a studio. All I can say is I wish him the best of luck.

"Let's finish our walk so we can get another beer," he stated standing up. I'm sad that our walk is almost coming to an end. We get to the wooden pillars and the water sounds a lot louder. It's amazing how scary it looks at night being under these. "This is so cool." I laugh nervously. Cool and scary. "Come on, let's go further in!"

"I don't know…" I reply lowly.

"I got you," said Craig taking my hand leading me further into the water. It is only up to our calf but the water is splashing well up to my knees.

"W-we're going to get our clothes wet," I stammered.

"It's fine," said Craig. "That's what washing machines are for." We start walking into the water and I actually find myself enjoying this more. Craig and I finally make our way out of the water after I don't know how long. Apparently long enough that we are both sober and no longer buzzing. "Does this mean I can get you to go swimming with us?"

"I don't know about that," I say shaking my head no. Craig laughs. As we walk further on to shore and my legs feel cold from being in the water, I shiver lightly.

"You cold?" asked Craig walking completely out of the water.

"Just my legs," I replied.

"You think you would be use to the cold," he smirked. "You live in the mountains."

"Yeah but I have snow boots!" I counter. Craig and I begin walking and we hear noises, sexual noises. "Oh god…." I say dropping my voice. Craig chuckles.

"Sounds like someone is getting it in," he says lowly. "Let's take a peak."

"Craig, no!" I exclaim. "That is their private moment." Craig rolls his eyes.

"We're going just to look really quick," he said. "You make it sound like we're watching them to get off."

"Isn't that what we are doing?" I asked. Craig moves towards the sounds and I follow close behind. I must say they have balls to be having sex outside. I could never do that. We both hide behind a pillar looking on toward the couple. The guy appears to be on top and I can make out the girls legs wrapped around his waist. The girl's voice is getting louder as the guy is thrusting his hips into her.

"Ahhh…fuucckkk….yes….yes….right there"

"Right there…mmm….take this dick…." said the voice that was way too familiar. I look at Craig wondering if he caught it too. I see his face is unreadable. He starts to move closer and I reach grabbing his wrist to have him snatch away from me. He walks over closer than I'm willing to but his face tells me everything I need to know. He turns walking away without a word. I run to catch up with him. I turn around to look as Matthew is still clearly having sex Red and hadn't seen us.

"Craig….." I say softly.

"What!" he snaps.

"U-um I forgot…" I say shrinking because of how he yelled at me. I follow Craig back to the side of the beach that is lively. Craig goes to the pick up getting another beer. I turn it down wanting to be sober, not just for myself but for Craig. I watch as he continues to drink his sorrows away. All I can think about is how Matthew was so up my ass about me being close to Craig and yet he was doing that….. I wonder if he knew Craig was into him or not.

"You k-know…" slurred Craig. "I must be a f-fucked up person to deal with."

"You're not," I replied. "Don't you ever think that." Craig looks at me and I'm not sure how much of him is still there after downing 8 beers.

"Can't help it," he mutters. "I-I liked him since I was 12. He was cute or whatever but he had this thing about him….." I rub Craig's shoulder not sure what to say. "I was so fucking happy when he started paying attention to me last summer you know. We had so much fun, going to the movies, swimming every day, and other s-stuff….." Craig hiccups as he closes his eyes looking the worst I have seen him tonight.

"Come, Craig," I said standing up. "Let's get you home."

"You're staying with m-me right?" he asked as I pulled him to his feet.

"I remember," I tell him. He scratches his head.

"Oh rightttt…" I have Craig lean on me as we head off of the beach. I can't help but feel so worried for him. It makes me wonder did he have strong feelings for Matthew. I get Craig's keys out and get him safely inside the house we climb the stairs very slowly thanks to Craig almost falling more than a few times. I have Craig sit on the bed but he falls over.

"Craig," I say softly. "Let me get you out of these clothes."

"Mmmm…." he whines waving me off. I climb on the bed and manage to get his shirt off while he was lying down. I worked on removing his jeans, socks, and sneakers left. I don't have any little brothers or sisters but I would like to imagine this is what having one would be like. I remove Craig's clothes from my body that he lent me for the bonfire. I put on my PJ bottoms and a tee because I'm nervous about sleeping topless next to him. I usually just sleep in a big tee shirt and that's all. I make sure Craig is tucked under the blankets before I get into the bed. I turn over facing the window seeing the light shine through the window from the pool below making a nice setting. Craig falls into a deep sleep and I am not too far behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

I awake the next morning thanks to the suns. I blink my eyes before turning over and seeing Craig is gone. How did he wake up before me? I shift moving out of bed towards the door. I hear shouting from downstairs. I head down the stairs quickly glancing towards the kitchen.

"Stop it!" yelled Tricia. "Craig, leave Red alone!"

"I didn't know!" exclaimed Red looking frightened as Craig yelled.

"You bitch!" screamed Craig. "How could you not know Matthew and I had something going on?"

"I thought he was just being a huge flirt," she replied. "I would not have fucked him if I knew you had a thing for him."

"A thing?" yelled Craig. "We just started dating!" This was news to me. Craig said they weren't dating, he said he liked him but that was a few days ago. I feel myself getting dizzy from the information. Craig snatches away from Tricia before turning and seeing me. "Um…...hey." I don't know what else to say.

"Hi," I reply slowly.

"Tweek," says Red wiping her eyes. "S-so we really don't have any breakfast but help yourself to whatever you want." I can tell she is trying to keep from crying as her body is shaking a little. Craig starts walking towards me in huge strides before stepping around me to head upstairs. I turn around to follow him not even thinking about breakfast.

"Craig," I say walking into the room.

"What!" he snaps causing me to flinch.

"I-I didn't know you were dating Matthew," I say first because that was all I cared about.

"It wasn't long or anything," he says before wiping his eyes. He chuckles. "It was only like 2 days or whatever. God, you have any idea how hard it is to earn my trust." I do. Although Craig invited me to be his friend right away it took 11 months to get him to completely open up to me. That is just with us being friends. I'm sure Matthew to make it to boyfriend status had to go through a hell of a lot more. I walk over slowly to Craig because I'm not sure how he feels. I reach my arm out to him. "Don't hug me! I don't need a fucking hug." I drop my arm as he continues to wipe his face that has been consistently wet with tears.

"Did you want me to leave?" I ask sadly because I don't want to leave him. There is an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"No," he replies. His soft cries become deep sobs. I ignore what he says and pull him into a hug. Once fully embraced he completely breaks down crying. I just hold him hoping he can feel my will for him to get better. I wish I could magically heal his heart sometime. I look in the doorway and I see Tricia. She gives me a nod before closing the door. Craig holds on to me long after he stopped crying.

"You want to lay down?" I asked. Craig nods yes. He climbs back into the bed and I wrap my arms around him. I'm trying to decide do I want to talk to him or should I remain silent. I can feel Craig shaking a little helping me make my mind up. "Craig I'm not trying to sound like a lame or anything. You're a really good guy. Someone is out there for you. I mean we are what? 16, well you will be in October, anyway, we have our whole lives ahead of us. You have plenty of time to find someone." He is quiet but I can feel him breathing. After a while, he finally speaks.

"I-it wasn't…it wasn't that I need someone," he says quietly. "It's the fact that I trusted him. I…he…he was the first person I ever been with. I didn't think he would do this to me." I hold Craig tighter as I bury my face into the back of his hair. "I never want to talk to him again. He can fuck off."

"Yes he can," I agreed. I knew there was a reason I didn't like that asshole. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but how did you guys meet?" As much as I talked to Craig we never really discuss Matthew unless he happened to come up. Most of the time when someone has a crush you can tell but I never saw any signs that Craig liked Matthew. If anything I thought he was just entertaining Matthew. Craig sighs shaking a little and I press him against my chest a little more.

"We have been coming to this beach for years…." explains Craig. "I remember always seeing Matthew and I thought he was a pretty cute laid back guy." In what sense? I see nothing attractive about Matthew. Laid back, when? He was always intense and acting like an ass. "I was a little shyer back then since I just realized I liked guys. I mean how was I suppose to know if a guy is gay or not." I can see his point there. It is nerve wrecking trying to figure out if you want to make a move on someone. Lucky for me I haven't seen anyone I really like well except Craig. "When I was 12 I finally had the nerve to talk to him. He looked at me like I was a little kid but still hung out me none the less."

"Okay," I say to let him know I'm still listening.

"It wasn't until I was 13 before 8th grade that he kind of showed me attention," Craig chuckles a little. "I had actually gotten taller during my 7th-grade year and maybe I looked more mature to him. I don't know I never asked. I was just glad he started to hold hands with me, kiss me, and do stuff that couples do. He got me flowers once and I cussed him out for making me feel like a girl." I can't help it as I chuckle.

"He was showing you how he felt," I replied. I don't really know for sure if that is what Matthew was trying to do. I hope so but I don't trust him.

"He could have done other things besides give me flowers," snorts Craig. "We didn't start heavily doing anything until last summer when I met you. I like the fact that he didn't really pressure me." Maybe because he was out fucking other people. I keep this comment to myself not wanting to upset Craig he seems like he is calming down. "I do wish I did none of that stuff with him now but I liked him…..I wanted to date him….."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I say softly into his neck. "I wouldn't expect you to turn down someone you liked. Plus you thought he cared about you."

"We did so much….stuff…," says Craig shaking. "Not just sexual stuff but we would cuddle, make future plans when I turn 17 we were suppose to go on a road trip one week that summer. He was going to pick me up and his car and just go…God I fucking him, I hate every letting him in." Craig starts crying but it's much softer now. I shake the negative thoughts from my mind as I hug Craig as tight as I can, focusing on my hurting friend.


	8. Chapter 8

A FEW DAYS LATER

Clyde: Craig was dumped!

Tweek: No! The bastard cheated on him with his cousin

I'm talking to Token and Clyde on Facebook in a group chat. I needed advice on how to help Craig. I never had to help someone deal with a heartbreak before. He is not eating, he refuses to even go outside because he is afraid he will run into Matthew. Matthew has been calling him but he refuses to take his calls. Things are super tense in that house and doesn't feel as warm and inviting as it previously did.

Token: Does Craig know you are talking about this with us?

Tweek: Of course not. I mean I want to help him but I don't know what to do

Clyde: Just be there for him, that is all you can really do at this point

Token: Clyde is right. You never answered my question.

Tweek: What question?

Clyde: Yeah Token, what are you talking about?

Token: Tweek do you like Craig?

Clyde: Ohhhh!

Tweek: No I don't have feelings for him. Shut up, Clyde! He's my best friend.

Clyde: Hey, what about us?

Tweek: You guys are my best friends too. I mean he is so hurt… I actually want to get him out of the house.

Token: That is pretty serious. You love staying indoors. I am glad you have a new best friend though.

Tweek: Are you throwing shade at me?

Clyde: Lol

Token: Not at all

Tweek: Alright well thanks, guys. I will keep you updated. I am about to go see if I can get Craig outside for fresh air

Clyde: Cool. Craig didn't strike me as the type to get depressed over a guy or whatever

Tweek: We all have feelings. Later

I close the chat putting my phone into my front right pocket. I head out of the timeshare and make my way across the street. I knock on the door and Tricia opens the door quickly. She must have been right there. She is wearing a bikini looking ready for the water.

"Hi Tweek," she greets. "You are lucky you caught me. I was on my way out to the beach."

"I know," I admit stepping inside.

"You know where he is," she states.

"Is Red here?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "She is on the beach and I'm about to join her." She sighs. "I hope they will fix things soon." I smile at Tricia.

"Me too," I said patting her shoulder. "I won't keep you, go have a great time. I have Craig today."

"Thanks," she smiles. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave." Tricia walks out of the door and I lock it before heading upstairs to Craig's room. I knock on the door before turning the knob. He has the curtains closed. It would be very dark inside if not for the light coming from the TV. Craig is buried under the covers and didn't move even when I came into his room, usually, he would.

"Craig," I say softly as I make my way over to him. I look down and see that he is awake but he has head buds in his ears, his eyes are closed currently focused on whatever it is he is listening to. I don't want to scare him, I try to think of ways to get his attention. I poke him lightly in the shoulder. He opens his eyes slowly removing one earbud. "You don't look scared, that's good."

"I knew it was you," he says pushing a button on his phone. "What's up?"

"I'm treating you to lunch," I inform. "I want to go to the diner at the corner with you."

"Tweekers, you know how I feel about going out?"

"I-I know but I will be paying," I replied. "Whatever you want to eat." Craig's belly growls. "See, you need a good meal."

"Ugh…alright," he says sitting up with his hair flying all over the place. He almost looks like me with his hair like that. He is wearing shorts and tee shirt. He walks over sliding into his flip-flops. "Ready."

"Craig, at least take a quick shower," I say.

"Awww come on," he whines.

"I will drag you in there if I have to," I warn him.

"God you are making me work for this free meal," he says pulling his shirt over his head.

"As if you wouldn't do the same," I note.

"True," he replies dropping his shorts. I turn away not wanting to stare at him. "I'll be right back." I turn towards his bed as he walks out towards the bathroom. I go to Craig's dresser to pick out some fresh clean clothes for him. I grab a pair of jean shorts and a nice red and white designed tee. I want him to look as lively as possible. I dig out his red pumas before straightening up his room a little. It was starting to look completely out of control. By the time I'm done I see Craig coming back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What did you do?"

"I just wanted to help out a little," I say trying to sound confident. His tone has me shrinking a little. Craig has droplets falling from hair.

"And clothes are a part of that?" he asked noticing the outfit I pulled out.

"Y-Yeah," I stammer. "I mean why not." I look at Craig and I swear I saw a smile. I hear his tummy growl again. "Come, Craig, you are going to starve to death if we don't get some food in you."

"I will be okay," he says rolling his eyes removing his towel. I can't help it as my eyes finally travel lower. My face instantly gets hot seeing what he has to offer. I take the towel from off the bed and started rubbing his head to distract myself. "Hey! Can I at least put some boxers on?"

"Your dripping everywhere," I state. I continue to towel dry his hair until I'm satisfied. "Okay, you can finish getting dressed." I turn away quickly hiding my blush as I focus on looking out into the hall.

"I'm ready," stated Craig coming into view. "This outfit is too bright."

"It's perfect," I replied smiling. Craig grabs his keys and we head out the door. I can see him adjusting to the sun outside. "It's okay," I hold out my hand towards him for him to grab. "Come on." Craig reluctantly takes it allowing me to guide him down the street. We walk in silence and in this case, I think it is best. I don't need any reason for him to get upset and want to bail on this.

We arrive at the diner and it not as crowded as I thought it would be. We must have just missed the rush. I like that the kitchen is in the middle of the restaurant against the back wall. We can see all food being made or prepared. There is a sign saying we can sit where we want. I came here with my parents last summer and really enjoyed the food. I'm glad to come back again and it is with Craig. I choose a booth on the right side of the diner so we can see the passing cars on the street and other people walking around enjoying themselves. I grab the menu from the back of the table as a server walks up.

"Hi there," she grins. "I'm Erin and I will be your server today, can I start guys off with something to drink?"

"Coffee," I reply. "And two glasses of water."

"I will have those right up for you," she smiled before walking away. I glance at Craig and he is focused on the menu. At least he is seriously considering to eat. I decide to go with a tuna melt and a vanilla shake. I'm sure I shouldn't have the shake but I want it.

"You know what you want?" I asked Craig.

"I guess," he mutters. "I think I will get the burger."

"Good choice," I smile. "My dad loved their cheeseburger. They serve it on a Hawaiian roll." Craig looks to actually perk up.

"That sounds good," he admits. "Can I get the chili cheese fries?"

"You can get whatever you want," I remind him. Erin drops off my coffee and the two glasses of water.

"You ready to order or did you need more time to look over the menu?"

"I want a tuna melt sandwich and vanilla shake with sprinkles," I tell her.

"Good choice," replied Erin writing on her notepad. "For you?"

"I want the American burger, medium well," says Craig. "Um, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and mustard."

"What kind of cheese?" asked Erin.

"Cheddar," replied Craig. "I also want chili cheese fries and a chocolate shake, no sprinkles."

"Whoa cowboy," says Erin. "Can you handle all of that?" I look at Erin and she definitely flirting with him.

"If I can't Tweekers will help me," he replies. "Thank you." He puts our menus at the back of the table where we grabbed them. Erin leaves the table to go put in our orders. He called me Tweekers, I think we actually getting somewhere.

"So uh I will be leaving in one more day," I reply. Craig's face becomes graven with sadness and I regret bringing it up. "L-let's just focus on today okay." I finish adding a little sugar and creamer to my coffee. I take a sip and it helps to calm me down.

"I wonder how long our food will take," stated Craig leaning back and folding his arms.

"Not long," I replied. "Everything here is made fresh. Have you never been in all the summers you come here?"

"I haven't been here in the past 3 summers," he replies. "I was busy doing other things." I'm not sure if he is hinting at stuff with Matthew or not so I decided to act like I didn't hear that.

"I'm hoping they are as good as last summer," I replied. "Did you want to do anything tomorrow?"

"Not really," he replies. "I mean I want to lay in bed and watch movies. That's something right."

"Actually it is" I reply. "Can I watch movies with you?"

"Sure why the hell not," says Craig with a shrug. "Anything you want to watch? I have been on this horror movie binge lately." I cringe at the thought of scary movies. I don't get why people watch that stuff. Zombies eating people, killer clowns, people dying…. "I forgot you don't like scary movies. What about mysteries?" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I can do some mysteries," I replied. "Long as there is a happy ending you know." Craig actually smiles.

"I do know," he replies. Craig actually starts to discuss some movies or shows we can watch. The shows depending on the number of episodes would be hard to pull off depending on how many. We have some time to weigh our options. Our foods arrive and everything smells so good. I immediately go for my shake first. I watch as Craig laughs.

"What?" I ask him.

"You look so god damn happy," he laughs reaching for a fry. "Sucking the hell out that shake."

"It's seriously the best shake I have ever had," I admit. "Back home it tastes nothing like this. I think they made this with real ice cream, it's fucking awesome." Craig eats his fry while laughing and I smile glad to know I'm bringing some joy into his heart. I can tell his hunger kicks in as he starts to tear into his burger like a madman. I look on as I eat my sandwich slowly compared to him. Once Craig gets enough food in him he begins chatty again. He is almost like himself and this makes me so happy.

"So I'm trying to convince my mom to let me go to wrap tour next year," says Craig.

"Why wouldn't she let you go?" I asked. "She lets you stay here all summer."

"Yeah but the beach is safe," he replies before sipping his shake. "An all-day rock concert is bad. It's actually two days but I only care to go to one day."

"I'm surprised you are not going to just go away," I state.

"You know me so well," smirks Craig.

"Craig!" Oh no. I turn towards the door and I see Matthew standing there. He looks surprised to see Craig. I look at Craig and life drains from his eyes quickly. Matthew walks over quickly to the table. "Where the hell have you been? I have been calling and texting you, then you block me on Facebook."

"Leave him alone," I reply. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Fuck you," he snarled. "I'm not here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," said Craig. "I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"What did I ever do to you man?" he questioned. "You're seriously losing it." Craig tilts his head.

"So I made up the sight of you fucking my cousin," he says so calmly it scares me. Matthew doesn't even flinch.

"I have never fucked Red," lied Matthew with a straight face. "I don't know where you are getting your information from." He glares at me and I glare back at him pissed off the way he hurt Craig.

"We saw you asshole," I tell him. "We fucking heard you. Erin!" I want to get our shit and get the hell out of here. Erin rushes over.

"Wh.."

"What can I help you with?" asked Erin. "Will your friend be joining you."

"Hell no!" exclaimed Craig.

"Can we get a to go box and two cups for our shakes," I instruct her.

"Sure," she replied. "Here is your bill."

"Thanks," I say taking the bill. I look over it quickly slapping so bills down as Matthew continues to try and lie.

"I did not have sex with Red," he replies. God this idiot sounds like Bill Clinton all those years ago. "You had to be seeing someone else. You know how dark it is out there on the beach."

"Red already admitted it," said Craig. "I can't believe you have the balls to lie to my face as if I would believe you over my own damn cousin."

"Dude your cousin is a whore," he replies. "Of course she wanted to fuck but I didn't let her." Erin sits the box and cups down snatching up the check.

"Keep the change," I instruct her. She smiles looking at how much I left her as I begin to pack up Craig's fries and half-eaten burger.

"I know my cousin is a whore but I didn't know you were too," said Craig. "And to think….and to think I cared about you. Get the fuck out of my face."

"You got some nerve coming at me after you have been chasing after this blonde twink over here!" exclaims Matthew. "Everything was great until you started inviting him around."

"He is my best friend!" exclaimed Craig standing up. "That has nothing to do with you fucking my cousin." Craig pushes Matthew causing him to stumble. For a tall guy who plays basketball, he has terrible balance. I just finished packing up the food quickly.

"Craig!" I exclaim. Craig walks out of the diner almost leaving me behind. I jog to catch up to him when I do he gladly takes his shake out of my hand.

"Thanks for grabbing the food," he says. "I can't believe that fucking guy."

"Let's not focus on that right now," I replied. I look behind us and I can see Matthew getting into a car. "Let's go this way." I grab Craig's hand heading through someone's trees and yard. I would never do this but I don't want Matthew catching us. I am holding Craig's hand as we get back on the street. Matthew pulls his car up beside us finally catching up to us.

"Craig!" he yells. "You're overreacting man." We ignore him as he continues to drive beside us. He finally pulls up on the side shocking us both.

"What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Craig. Matthew gets out of the car walking over to Craig.

"You are going to talk to me dammit!" he hisses. I set the food down on the ground walking over to him.

"Matthew," I say calmly. "You need to get back in your car and leave us alone."

"This has nothing to do with you," says Matthew. "Why are you even talking?" He looks at Craig grabbing his hand to have Craig snatch it away. "I don't what you saw but it wasn't me. Come on…." Matthew grabs Craig by his waist causing Craig to slap the fire out of Matthew. I flinch because it sounded painful. Matthew looks at Craig as the handprint develops on his face. "You bitch!" Matthew raises his hand and that was all I needed to see. I act quickly stepping in front of Craig jabbing Matthew in the face. He stumbles back surprised by the hit.

"Tweekers….." said Craig looking at me. I can only see him staring out of the corner of my eye. I am still watching Matthew. He looks at me and I can see the rage in my eyes.

"Walk away," I warn him. Matthew lunges at me. I sidestep to the right watching him fall to the ground. Craig actually laughs causing Matthew to grab at his shoe.

"Get the fuck off me," hisses Craig. Matthew grip tightens on Craig's ankle causing him to lose his balance falling to the ground. Matthew moves to try to and crawl on top of Craig as Craig is kicking his feet. I move in dropping to my knees grabbing Matthew by his hair from behind.

"Let him go now," I say fiercely. "I will beat your face in." Matthew doesn't let go and I punch him in the head causing him to let Craig go. His head lowers in pain and I stand up holding my arm out to Craig. Craig is still looking at Matthew who is obviously in pain and no longer moving. Craig starts to walk towards me but looks down at Matthew.

"Asshole," he hisses before kicking him in the ribs. I see some cars slowing down because let's admit this looks bad.

"Craig, we have to go," I say pulling at him. "Now!" Craig and I grab our food quickly and take off running as this lady gets out of her car running over to a hurt Matthew. Craig and I run halfway to the house before we slow down to walk.

"Holy shit Tweekers," says Craig panting. "I didn't know you had hands like that." I blush a little.

"I learned to fight in elementary," I explained. "I got picked on a lot and I got sick of it and started to fight back. I took boxing lessons and…..well you know the rest."

"That was so cool," says Craig before laughing. I laugh a little myself.

"You didn't have to kick him when he was done," I point out.

"He deserved it!" says Craig before sipping his shake. "He is lucky I didn't kick his nuts in." I would laugh but I know Craig means it. Craig focuses on his shake for the remainder of the walk home. I follow Craig to the back of the house leading us by the pool to the back door. Once inside the house, Craig goes to put his remaining food in the fridge while I put up own shake. I will finish it later when I have more room in my tummy. We get to Craig's room and he is breathing hard like he is about to have a panic attack. I run over to Craig to see what is wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

"Craig?" I say softly. He takes his shirt off before dropping his shorts. He grabs the remote cutting on his TV. I was expecting him to hide under the covers so I think this is a good sign that he isn't. I walk over to him as he sits on the side of the bed. "Do you want me to leave?" He shakes his head no. I look down at him unsure of what I should be doing. Craig suddenly reaches out pulling me towards him. He buries his face in my stomach as his arms wrap around me tightly. I can feel him shaking but he is not crying, I think he is fighting it. I start to stroke the top of his head trying to calm him down. It seems to be working as his shaking seems to slowly stop.

"Mmmm…" moans Craig into my stomach. I feel my breath catch in my throat. Not from his moaning but the way it felt against my skin through my shirt. Craig's hands begin to grip me tightly his fingers almost digging into my skin through my shirt. His fingers shift to gripping my shirt as his breathing starts coming out in pants. I continue to stroke his hair none the less. I gasp when I feel his left hand slide under my shirt. I look down in time to see him place a kiss on lower stomach.

"C-Craig….." I choke out my hand fisting his hair instead of petting him. "A-ahhh…..hahhh…" I can feel my blood rushing to my lower head. I feel dizzy as I begin to shake my head trying to clear my mind. His hands begin to rub up and down the sides of my waist while he continues to plant soft kisses on my stomach. I try to push Craig away not wanting him to feel that I'm hard but he pulls me closer burying his lips further into my skin on my stomach. He begins to lick my stomach in small swipes. "H-h-hhahhh…" A growl releases from Craig's mouth causing my dick to twitch. He stands up pulling me in for an aggressive kiss by the back of my neck. I groan into the kiss as my hands hold on to his waist.

"Tweek….." he moans into the kiss.

"Mmmpphhh….…" I moan into his mouth while trying to answer him without removing my lips from his. Craig slides his tongue into my mouth causing my heart to flutter. The warmth of his tongue is causing me to get harder. I slide my tongue against his wondering if he can feel my heat as well. I grip Craig's back with my hands because I feel like I'm about to faint. "Argghhh…" I'm fighting to stay grounded by my body betrays me as I feel my knees buckle. Craig notices my body sway, he turns me around laying me on the bed softly. Craig hovers over me staring into my eyes. I can't even form a sound at the look on his face right now. He leans down slowly until our lips meet once more. I wrap my arms around his neck as he rolls his hips against me. "Ohh….…ahhhh…." Craig slides his hand lower on my stomach. His fingertips play along my hairline causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. I swallow another moan feeling like a complete emotional idiot.

Craig undoes the button of my jeans. I look up at him feeling my cheeks get hot. Craig doesn't notice as he is sliding my jeans all the way off. He stands up dropping his boxers revealing his dick is very hard. I unintentionally lick my lips and begin to shake a little from nerves. I sit up enough to remove my own shirt. I look at Craig as he crawls onto the bed and on top of me. I don't know what he is planning on doing but in this moment I don't care. He is my best friend and if he wants to make love to me, it's okay. I can see Craig's face beginning to waiver. I reached up with my left hand palming the side of his face. I nod my head yes wanting him to understand whatever we are about to do is okay. I grab his dick with my right hand, I slowly begin to stroke him.

"A-ahh…." moans Craig as he turns his face into my hand. I'm too focused on his pleasure to even be embarrassed by what I'm doing. I have never done this to another guy before. I'm exploring his length, the feel, his face lets me know when I did something right. Craig thrusts his hips forward into my hand. "Ohhh….Tweek…"

"Shii….." I hiss letting my voice trail off. The way he says my name, I want to cum. Craig wraps his hand around my dick causing me to moan. I drop my hand covering my mouth a little. "Ahhhh…" I open my eyes to see Craig staring down at me. I watch him wondering what is going through his mind. I look down feeling Craig's dick against mine, I look back up and his eyes are filled with so many emotions. He leans over kissing me and I remove my hand from his cock to wrap my arms around his neck. "Craiggg….ahhh…."

"Mmmm…." moans Craig as he begins to move his hand up and down our lengths. "God you feel so good." I thrust my hips into his hand. God this does feel so good. I wasn't expecting it to feel this good.

"God Craig…." I moan as my pleasure increases.

"Aaarrgghhh…." moans Craig. I arch my back trying to fight off my orgasm. It's much too soon, I want us to keep going, I want to keep doing this with Craig. I don't know what I feel but it is more than lust.

"Ha….I-I'm going to cum….ohhh…" I moan. My body starts to shake shocking me slightly. I can feel the tingle climbing up my spine. "Oh godddd, I'm going to cum…aaarrgggghhh." I can't believe I'm going to cum from someone else touching me. It's not just someone, it's Craig. He looks at me before kissing me firmly as he begins to thrust into his hand rubbing hard against my dick. "Ahhh….h-hahhh"

"Ohh….fuccckkk…I'm cumming…" moaned Craig.

"Arrrgghhhh…." I moan arching my back causing our chest to meet as I release onto my stomach. My eyes flutter as I ride my orgasm. This is almost like when I jerk off alone except this is 10 times better. I toss my head back out of the kiss. "Ahhhh….…Craigg…." My hips finally stop thrusting as Craig hands slowing down. We're both panting while Craig has his forehead laid against mine. He pulls away grabbing some tissues to clean off my stomach before focusing on himself. I grab a tissue wiping my crown before tossing it in the trash bin close to Craig's bed. I shift on the bed pulling the covers over my waist to hide my nudity. Craig gets in the bed beside me.

"A little late for that now isn't it," he replies. I chuckle nervously feeling my cheeks get hot.

"I guess so," I replied looking off at the TV.

"Um are you okay with what we did?" asked Craig. I can tell he is as nervous as I am.

"You're my best friend," I tell him softly. "Why wouldn't I be okay with this. We both wanted this to happen right?" Craig looks at me to see if there are any lies in my words. He realizes there isn't and begins to smile.

"You're such a good friend Tweek," he smiles. "I'm not just saying that because of what happened. I don't know if I could have gotten through this without you." Although I know he is right I still blush anyway. "Let's watch a movie now maybe later we can eat again but in bed." I laugh.

"You never eat in bed," I note.

"This is different," he replies causing me to laugh. I stare at Craig glad that this moment did not ruin what we have. I didn't mean for things to go this far but why does it feel so right.


	10. Chapter 10

SUMMER 3

I'm surprised things didn't get weird between Craig and me after what happened. It was easier to deal with since he lives in New York. I hung out with him the next day and it was totally embarrassing. He was happy and acting like the break up with Matthew never happened. I was glad to see him being himself that I didn't bother to ask how he was really doing. Of course, my mind kept wandering to what we had done. I had never done anything like that in my life.

During the school year, I actually did meet a guy I liked. His name is not even worth mentioning. We hooked up a couple of times doing a little more than Craig and I did. Right, when I was about to give up the goods I found out he had a girlfriend and was on the down low. I was so furious but thankful that I didn't have sex with him. I can't imagine finding that out after I had sex with him. A down low guy is not the kind of relationship I want to be in. I refuse to hide who I am. I mean this guy hide who he was for 7 months. Bastard reminded me of Matthew in a sense.

I am currently sitting by the pool at the timeshare waiting for Craig to come over. He went to the movies or something. I look up at the sky wishing I had a pair of sunglasses seeing that today is a bright day. I pull out my phone deciding to play a puzzle while I wait. I smile as I remember I got a little taller. I wonder if I am taller than Craig now. Not sure, he tends to grow out of nowhere from what I have seen. I'm heavily into my game and starting to sweat when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump almost dropping my phone, I saved it twice before holding it close to my chest. I look up and see Craig smirking down at me.

"I almost broke my phone!" I exclaim.

"But you didn't," he points out. "Excellent save by the way." He sits down in the chair next to me staring at me. I stare back shifting my eyes to the beach to keep from blushing. He has gotten cuter; his hair is actually cut a lot shorter. He would probably look like some rick snob if he had gel. For now, the hair is fluffy and blowing in the wind. He is more toned than last year as well.

"How was your movie or whatever?" I asked.

"It was okay," he replied. "I was expecting a bit more action but meh." He shrugs at the end of his statement. "Have you gotten taller?"

"Maybe," I reply to tease him a little. Craig stands up pulling me out of my chair. He is still taller than me but the gap is now closed.

"Look at you Tweekers," he smirked. "You can reach my face practically." I look at Craig's lips realizing just how much easier I can reach them.

"Gah, whatever," I tell him looking away. "What did you want to do?"

"Hmmm…" hummed Craig. "I want to go swimming."

"Craig," I whine. He knows how I feel about the water.

"Come on, pleaseeeee," he begged. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"The water is just so disgusting," I mutter shaking a little.

"Everything at the end of the day is nasty," snorts Craig. "I mean think about it. People touch everything, germs are everywhere. Shouldn't stop you from living your life." I growl. "Is it that bad?" Craig starts to laugh as I glare at him.

"I don't have any swimming shorts," I replied.

"You can borrow one of my old ones," says Craig sizing me up. "I think you can fit the ones I had 2 years ago, come on." Craig takes my hand and we begin to walk across the street to the beach house. Had he not touched my hand I would probably be fighting him on this.

"How long do we have to be in the water?" I asked.

"I don't know," laughed Craig. "I mostly stay in there until I am tired or bored. It's not like I can wear a watch out there." I begin to shake lightly thinking about being in there for even 5 minutes. "I got you." Craig lets go of my hand to open the front door. I see Tricia and Red playing some dancing game. They are giggling and doing some kind of dance moves. "Dorks!"

"You're just jealous you don't get these moves!" exclaims Tricia. She spots me and begins to wave. "Tweek! Thank god you have arrived. Craig was pouting without you."

"Lair!" yells Craig with his cheeks turning pink. I can't help it as I begin to chuckle at the sight.

"What are you guys about to do?" asked Red. "We are going to be on the system for a while. Burning off those calories I ate at the movies."

"You were the one who wanted to be greedy," stated Craig.

"I was hungry!" exclaimed Red looking in his direction.

"Shouldn't have skipped breakfast," said Craig folding his arms. I can tell he is not back to being best buds with Red. I would ask about her but he would brush things off saying everything is fine.

"Craig is forcing me to go swimming," I reply.

"You're going to actually get in the water?" asked Tricia. "God please get video."

"I can't," said Craig. "I will be in the water. I can't take my phone with me."

"Damn," said Tricia. "Maybe another time."

"I don't know about that," I muttered before biting my lip.

"Come on Tweekers, let's get you some swim shorts," Craig climbs the stairs and I follow right behind him. Craig enters his room going to the left with the dresser that has the TV on it. Craig digs into a bottom drawer. "Alright, we got blue, red, black, this dark green one, which one you want?" I look at the shorts in his hand. The material looks so thin, I don't like that. The darn hunter green ones at least look like shorts since they have a cargo pocket on the right side.

"The green…," I say quietly. Craig tosses them to me as he puts the other trunks back into the draw. I look around the room noticing that it is clean well cleaner than usual.

"Alright, stop stalling," says Craig. "Get dressed. You can borrow a pair of my flops." I look over my shoulder at him almost embarrassed to undress in front of him. It's not like he hasn't seen my body before. I remove my shirt.

"I'm going to need a shower," I state. "Maybe I should do this at home."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," chuckled Craig. "You can shower here, no biggie." Well so much for that. I swallow my fears and remove the rest of my clothes pulling the trucks on. I have to say they don't feel too bad but I don't know how I will feel once they are wet. The shorts sit on my hips just right, I'm adjusting them a little when Craig tosses a shirt at me. "I figured you wouldn't want to get your good shirt wet."

"You're correct," I reply. I slide into a pair of flops before changing into the shirt Craig gave me. We make our way downstairs. I talk to myself the whole back to the beach. Craig has two beach towels for us that he is carrying. He seems so happy about this but I guess I would be too in shoes. He has been trying to get me to go swimming for 2 years. Craig picks a spot where there are not too many people to set up our towels. I look out at the water ahead and begin to shiver lightly. I stop when I feel Craig's hand on my upper back.

We slowly walk towards the water. I know Craig is trying to stay with me because he never walks that slow. I put my feet in the water which is less scary compared to last summer when it was dark.

"See, not so bad," said Craig.

"N-not yet," I stammer. I take a few more steps and I become a lot more scared. I'm looking down trying to see past all the seaweed.

"It's less seaweed the further in you go," explained Craig.

"Oh," I replied looking at him. Craig has gone into where the water is up to his knees.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he replies. I look at him tilting my head to the side, yeah he wouldn't lie to me. I walk slowly towards him and notice I don't feel much seaweed, that's rather nice.

"So what's the point of this?" I ask shakily.

"To relax and have fun," smiled Craig. Once we get up to stomach length I refuse to go any further. "Aww no fun," but Craig is smiling so I know he is not upset. "Junior year huh."

"It came fast," I reply.

"Not fast enough for me," said Craig rolling his eyes as he walks slow circles around me. "I can't wait to get the hell away from those people."

"You have friends though," I replied.

"Yeah they are okay I guess," said Craig. "They get on my nerves too. I'm mostly not looking forward to this junior prom bullshit."

"Junior Prom?" I question. "We only have senior prom at my high school."

"Must be nice," said Craig. "I don't think I am going to go."

"You should go," I replied. "It's something you can say you experienced."

"And how I wasted a ton of money," snorted Craig. I tune out the rest of what he says when I feel something brush my leg.

"Oh god!" I exclaim. I pull on Craig's shoulders jumping into his arms. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist. "Something touched me! What is it! What the hell is it!"

"Relax," said Craig. "It was just a dog."

"A dog?" I repeat. I look around and I see the dog swimming next to his owner that is looking at me like I'm a weirdo. "Dogs swim in here too!"

"Well yeah," he replies. "This is a pretty open beach." I sigh as I lay my head on his shoulder. I am beginning to feel better. I close my eyes enjoying being in his arms. He feels so strong and warm in around my arms. I guess he is enjoying it too as I feel something I'm familiar with.

"Craig…." I don't get a chance to finish my sentence as we are both pushed falling into the water. I am holding on to Craig tighter scared to let go. I can feel him struggling to get up. I lose my grip separating from Craig. I feel a hand pull me up out of the water. I wiping the water from my face as I can clearly hear shouting.

"Punk ass bitch!" screams Craig.

"You can't take a joke," says Matthew.

"This shit isn't funny!" screamed Craig. He turns back to look at me. "Tweek are you okay?"

"I'm a little shaken," I replied as I was shaking.

"So you and Tweekers huh," states Matthew.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" asked Craig. "Get the fuck away from us. Don't you dare say his name!"

"It's a public beach," snapped Matthew. "I can go where I damn well please and say what the fuck I want." Craig walks over to Matthew in the water punching him in his smug face. Matthew growls from the hit as he is bent over. He leans back up trying to hit Craig but messes with Craig punching him in the ribs.

"I didn't want to do this," hisses Craig. Matthew is winded and tries to swing weakly at Craig. He sidesteps him and swims towards me. Craig's fighting skills have certainly improved. To be honest I'm rather impressed. "Come on Tweekers" he says. "Let's get out of here." He didn't have to tell me twice. Craig takes my hand leading us out of the water. I can't help it but look over my shoulder at Matthew shooting me daggers as we leave. Craig goes over wrapping me in a towel before doing the same to himself. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" I asked while trying to stop shaking.

"Matthew," he snaps. "I wanted to do a lot more to him."

"It's okay," I reply. "You did enough."

"He knows how you feel about the water," says Craig. "For him to push us like that…" Craig begins to growl and not in a sexy way.

"I'm okay really," I replied. "I just really want to shower." Craig looks at me.

"That I can do," he replies.

"Is this your first run in with Matthew?" I ask.

"No," he huffed. "I saw that jackass last week. He will try and come back to the house or show up where he knows I hang out like today. God, I don't know what I ever saw in him, can't stand his ass now." I recall Matthew still denying doing anything with Red. I mean it's crazy because we saw and heard him. We get into the house and Tricia is walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys are back early," she notes with a bowl of ice cream in her hand.

"Fucking Matthew," spat Craig.

"Ohh well then…" said Tricia looking away for a moment.

"Are you sure it's okay if I use your bathroom?" I asked. "I mean showering is a big deal."

"Not in this house," laughed Tricia. "We're not going to kill you for using our shower." She starts up the stairs and I follow behind her. Craig disappeared for a moment but reappeared with towel and washcloth.

"Here you go," he says. "Did you want to put back on your clothes or did you want some fresh clothes?"

"Fresh if I can," I reply quickly. Craig walks further into his room going into a draw pulling out a tee and shorts for me.

"Go ahead now," he smiles. "I know you are dying to wash off those germs."

"God yes!" I exclaim making my way to the bathroom. I like their bathroom in this house compared to the condos. It's bigger and more vibrant looking. They have a shower and jacuzzi tub separately, double sinks, and beige with hints of yellow and sea green. Doesn't look ugly or anything considering the colors. I hop into the shower trying not to scrub so hard. I don't want my skin to be red from the scrubbing. I climb out after I feel clean enough and I stare in the mirror almost wishing I could do this more often. I smile to myself before putting on the clothes Craig gave me. They are a little big but nothing I can't handle. I put up the towel and washcloth before leaving the bathroom. I walk into the room to see Craig is dressed in nothing but a towel.


	11. Chapter 11

"My turn," he smiles at me as if being in a towel is nothing. I have to force my eyes away from his body.

"Uh yeah," I smile weakly. I feel my stomach growl and I think Craig hears it as he chuckles.

"Go see Tricia," he says. "She can help you around the kitchen. I'll be right back."

"Uh okay…" I reply watching him leave the room. I head out into the hall remembering Tricia room is next to Red's at the end of the hall. I knock on her door causing her to open the door. She looks surprised to see me.

"Um can I help you?" she chuckles.

"Craig said you can help me with food," I say slowly. Tricia rolls her eyes.

"I'm not cooking," she states folding her arms.

"I can order in," I replied. Her face lights up hearing this.

"I approve," she grins. "I get to have some right?"

"Of course," I replied. "I need to get my phone." I run into the room grabbing my phone pulling up some places to order from as I walk downstairs with Tricia behind me.

"Can we get pizza?" she asks. "Pizza Hut!" I laugh because she actually sounds like her age.

"Um okay, that's fine," I reply. "It sounds like you were really thinking about this."

"I only had ice cream but I don't feel like cooking," she pouts. Tricia and I decide on the toppings for the pizza placing the order. I tell her to listen out as I head back upstairs. Craig is still in the shower. I look for something on the TV I know he will want to watch before sitting down on his bed. My mind is flooded with what we did last summer. We are just friends and I shouldn't be thinking about that. Ugh, I shake the thoughts away as they try to cloud my mind.

"You okay?" asked Craig walking into his room startling me. His hair is still lightly damped as he is wearing some comfortable shorts and a tee shirt. I swear he makes everything look good.

"Gah I'm fine," I replied looking away out the window. "I uh ordered some pizza. Tricia will let us know once it arrives."

"Aww we had food here," said Craig sitting on the bed beside me. "I didn't want you wasting your money."

"I'm on vacation, it's not wasting my money," I replied. "Besides I like treating you." I bit my lip trying to reel in my feelings. I feel out of control, I don't understand what's happening.

"Nice selection," says Craig.

"What?" I question looking in his direction.

"The show," he replies. "I love this show."

"Oh," I replied. "I just wanted to put on something you would enjoy."

"You're so thoughtful," said Craig. "You can choose something you want to watch you know."

"It's okay, really," I replied. Craig gets comfortable in the bed as I do the same. I actually feel tired from being in the water and we weren't even out there that long. I lay my head on Craig's shoulder trying to keep my eyes open. I feel hazy now. I nuzzle his shoulder on accident and I feel Craig move. I look up at him. "Sorry, I'm just getting sleepy from water play."

"Don't be sorry," says Craig looking down at me. I stare back at him swallowing hard as I see that familiar swarm of emotions entering his eyes. Craig closes the gap between us kissing me. I exhale into the kiss as if I'm breathing for the first time in my life. I close my eyes as I begin to indulge into the kiss, so much for trying to keep myself in check. Craig brings his hand to the side of my face. It feels so enduring making my heart swell. I place my hand on top his as I continue to kiss him.

My dick comes to life reminding me I don't have boxers on. Craig begins to pant into my mouth and I wonder what the hell is he thinking. He drops his hand to my waist and I moan into his mouth in approval. Craig pushes me back on the bed moving his lips to the side of my neck ever so slightly. He bites lightly causing me to cry out.

"Ahhh…." I moan causing me to open my eyes in surprise. I can feel his cock pressing against mine. These shorts are not doing us any favors. I want more, I want to feel more. I spread my legs allowing our hips to come closer together. This feeling….ugh I can't describe it. Craig continues to suck on my neck as he rubs his dick against mine with little thrusts. My hands latch up to his upper back as I begin to feel more. "Ohh….Craiggg…ngghhhh…" That came out more sexual than I intended. Craig doesn't let up on my neck, his tongue begins to lick over my flesh in quick motions driving me insane. I thrust up against him. "Oh god…oh god…h-hahhh….." At this rate I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum in the clean clothes Craig lent me.

"Ohhh….Tweek…." he moans in my neck as he pressing against me.

"Craiggg…I-I'm going to cum…..argghhh…..."I moan as I begin to shake. I never shake when I am jacking off, it has only happened when I'm with Craig. I'm fighting against this orgasm not wanting to cum in Craig's clothes, although it seems like he doesn't care about that. "Ahhh…ahhhh,"

"Tweek!" yelled Tricia. "Foods here." Craig slowly releases my neck looking disappointed.

"Sign for him!" yelled Craig.

"What about the tip?" yelled Tricia. Craig growls.

"Fuck I don't know….." he replies. "Shit give them 5 dollars."

"Cool," she replies. He looks down at me with his eyes still filled with lust.

"I hope you don't mind I uh don't think you could go down there right now," explained Craig. My dick is way too hard so I can't argue. I'm not sure how long it will be to get it to go down. I'm very aroused at the moment. The way Craig is looking at me doesn't make it any easier.

"U-uh thanks," I replied looking up at him. "It would help if you weren't attacking my neck." Craig chuckles before leaning close to me.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes by rubbing his nose against mine. "I don't know what came over me." He smells so good, right as I lean up to kiss him he suddenly pulls away causing my brain to panic. Why is he leaving me? Did I do something wrong? Craig stands up walking to the door. "I'm going to get the pizza. What soda did you want?"

"Sprite," I squeak. Craig chuckles clearly amused.

"Alright," he says disappearing out of the door. I immediately let out a groan as I run my hands through my hair. What the fuck is going on? I really want to have sex, Craig. I want it so bad it feels like my body is starting to ache. Does he not want it? He pulled away so easily. I remove the shirt and the shorts getting back under the covers naked. I would normally be nervous but I want my body to connect to his so badly. At the same time, I wonder if it is because he is my best friend that makes me feel a little braver. What can I do to show Craig that I want him, I want him to have sex with me? I'm shaken from my thoughts as Craig comes into the room.

"I so owe you," he smiles. "You got a supreme pizza and I know you hate most of the shit on here."

"Yeah I prefer veggie," I admit. Craig looks at me noticing my shirt is gone. He sits on the paper plates on the bed first before sitting down our canned soda.

"Did you get hot?" he asked.

"A little," I admit. Hot in the pants, fuck yeah. I take my plate which has onions, green peppers, and sausage. Those are the toppings that Tricia picked for the pizza she wanted. I pick out the sausage before I put the pizza on top of my throbbing dick realizing Craig has not realized that I'm naked yet. He gets back under the covers opening his soda can and biting into his pizza right away.

"God I needed this," he says. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

"I know what you mean," I mutter. I begin to eat my pizza hoping my arousal would wear off but it's not. I finish my second pizza looking at Craig who is focused on the TV. He was done eating before me. He looks very relaxed as if what happened early didn't affect him. I do notice he has this constant tint to his cheeks though. I lick my lips realizing I want to suck his dick. "Craig,"

"Yeah," he replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Close your eyes," I instruct him. This gets his attention as he turns to look at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Close your eyes," I tell him. My mind is racing trying to think of what to say. "I-I got a surprise for you."

"Tweekers you didn't have to get me anything," he says.

"I know but I wanted to," I replied trying to fight the blush threatening to give me away. "Please just close your eyes and don't open them no matter what."

"You better had not gotten me anything expensive," says Craig closing his eyes leaning back against the headboard. I crawl from under the covers once I realize his eyes are closed. I get seated in front of him trying to decide how to do this. I look at the position of his legs. They have lightly spread apart so I think I can do what I want to. I lean closer crawling between his legs. I lift his shirt a little and he seems calm until he feels me tug at his shorts. He gasps but allows me to pull his dick free. I look up at him and his cheeks are now bright red. I look down and his dick is already semi-hard.

"Craig," I say softly. "I'm going to suck your dick if you let me." I look up at Craig and he nods his head yes while licking his lip before biting it. I bring my face close to his dick and I think he can tell once I am close. I watch as his breathing quickens in anticipation. I take a slow lick looking up to see his reaction.

"H-hahh….." moans Craig. I love it, he sounds so wonderful. I take more of his head into my mouth as I place my hands on the inside of his thighs.

That is one thing I'm proud to say is I learned a lot from the guy was with for a short time, this being one of them. I allow Craig's head to fall out of my mouth as I move my lips up and down his shaft to ensure that I'm getting it nice and wet. I move back up to the crown sucking it into my mouth quickly as I wrap my hand around his shaft. My hand begins to pump up and down in circler motions as I work him inside my mouth.

"A-ahh….ahhh….." moans Craig as he does a tiny hip thrust. I'm impressed he still hasn't opened his eyes yet. He looks so beautiful with his hair sticking to his forehead, face revealing that he is enjoying every bit of what I'm doing to him. I was almost worried maybe I would not live up to Matthew but I'm seeing otherwise at the moment. I begin to change up my pace causing Craig to arch his back. "Ahh…ffffuccc…" He reaches up grabbing my hair thrusting once again into my mouth.

"Mmmm…" I moan around him. Yes Craig, grab hair, let me know how much you enjoy me sucking your cock. My hand that is not busy begins to rub the inside on his thigh. I pull my mouth off of his head to kissing down his shaft until I get to his sack. I suck his balls into my mouth licking them as if they're jolly ranchers. Craig makes me moan again when I feel him thrust into my mouth like he can't get enough.

"Shit….mmmm….ahh" mutters Craig. "H-hah…." I continue rubbing his thigh as I bring him great pleasure. I release his sack taking his crown back into my mouth with evidence of precum. After a little bit, Craig is guiding my head with his hand that is gripping my hair while thrusting into my mouth. "Ahhh…I'm going to cum in your mouth….hahh….ha I'm going to cum…"

"H-hahh…." I moan around him unable to hold my voice in. I feel like I was going to cum without touching myself for a moment. I feel as if Craig energy is flowing into my body causing me to feel pleasure in a way I never experienced with my ex. Craig's thrust becomes more powerful as he holds my hair tighter. I look up in time at Craig as his body is starting to shake a little.

"Oh god….Tweekkk…..argghh," he moans as he continues to thrust into my mouth. I can taste my reward causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. He tastes as wonderful as I hoped. "Ahh….fuck," Craig finally opens his eyes looking down at me as his hip thrust slow to a halt. I sit up wiping the corners of my mouth. I watch his cheeks stain darker. "Tweek…."

"Yeah…" I replied looking at him unsure of how he feels now. Craig is still trying to catch his breath as I can hear him panting still.

"What was that?" he asked before looking down at my hard dick. I cover it with the blanket feeling embarrassed.

"I want to have sex with you," I mutter before looking away. "I wanted to make you feel good."


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, you want to have sex?" questioned Craig. "With me?"

"Well yeah," I replied looking back at him. Why does he sound so surprised? "I would rather lose my virginity to my best friend." I cover my face from the embarrassment of saying that.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Craig.

"I'm telling you now!" I exclaim dropping my hands. Craig coughs nervously.

"Well uh I'm going to need some time to get back up," he replies before looking at me. He's not telling me no. I wonder has he ever thought about having sex with me. He has had to at some point I would like to think. "Do you know if you want to top or bottom?"

"Gah!" I shriek before covering my mouth. "I didn't think about it. Umm, I don't know."

"Well you might want to decide before we go any further," explains Craig. "I'm fine either way."

"Did you do both with him?" I asked quietly. Craig frowns but nods his head yes. I sigh because I had never thought about it. I'm not sure which be easier for a first timer. "Is uh one position better over the other?"

"Depends on the person," replies Craig. "So uh….you're really good…with your mouth. Did you learn all that from that guy you told me about?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I mean like I said we kind of did a lot of stuff before I found out about the girlfriend."

"Sorry….." apologized Craig sounding guilty for bringing up my ex. "Um you're still hard, want me to take care of that?" I actually have to think of my answer.

"I think I would much rather cum with you inside of me," I admit causing us both to blush like crazy.

"I-I guess we know what position you want," Craig chuckles nervously. "I'm not use to seeing this side of you."

"What side?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how to explain it," said Craig crawling over to me. "Your horny sexy side." He leans in kissing my cheek causing me to blush further. "Let me take care of this now for you and we can pick up with everything tomorrow."

"Okay," I agree liking the idea of this plan. Craig moves to sit back down on his bed leaning against his headboard. He spreads his legs but not super wide.

"Sit down here facing away from me," he instructs. I follow his instructions sitting down between his legs.

"It's a little chilly," I mention as I try to get comfortable.

"Yeah, my aunt loves for it to be freezing in here," he replies reaching around me adjusting the blanket. "I'm sure you can understand why I can't pull it all the way up." I blush nodding yes. I look ahead and realize I can see us in the mirror attached to the dresser to the left of the TV. My face turns even redder when I see Craig appear from behind my head looking at me in the mirror. "Don't pay attention to that, close your eyes." I nod my head yes as I close my eyes.

Craig runs his hands up and down my arms. His right hand after a few minutes makes it way lower his fingertips grazing over my stomach slowly. I lean my head back into Craig's shoulder biting my lip. I try to keep my breathing study but I can feel is coming out quicker.

"You're leaking," he whispers in my ear. His fingers are running along my shaft.

"Mmmm you would be too seeing what I saw," I admit. Craig chuckles before turning to kiss my cheek. He makes me feel even more special when he does that, I don't know why. My ex wasn't very big on kissing, maybe that's why I feel that way. He finally wraps his strong hands around my length causing me to let a small gasp. I didn't expect his grip to be so firm, so warm.

"Relax," he says in a soothing voice. I didn't realize I had tensed up, I guess this little part of me is scared. I relax against Craig as he instructed me to. His hand begins to move up and down slowly, it's amazing how the movement is so controlled but still feels so good. Craig runs his fingers over my crown smearing the precum in the process.

"A-ahhh…" I moan letting my voice. Craig slides his left hand under my arm holding on to my waist, his thumb begins to pace back and forth on the side of my waist. Craig continues to give me powerful strokes. I quickly become lost in how I'm feeling. I think Craig does as well as he begins to pant. I can feel his heart beating into my back making me moan lowly. My hand grips his thigh as I arch my back slightly wanting to feel more of his body heat. I can feel his dick coming back to life pressing firmly against my ass.

"Arghhh…." groaned Craig turning his mouth into my neck as he begins to lick my flesh there. I jerk from the sensation.

"H-h-hahhh….Craig…" I gasp feeling my body get closer to the edge. I buck against his hard slightly causing his hand to grip my waist tightly. I'm beginning to pant heavily along with Craig as his left hand begins to grip my waist.

"Ahhh…" groans Craig into my neck.

"Ha-hann….…ahhh…." I pant. My body betrays me as it begins to shake from the sensation of Craig moaning into my neck. "I-I'm…arghhhh." I don't get to warn him as my orgasm slams into me. I arch my back rubbing my ass against his dick liking the feel. "Ahhh….mmm….…ahhh…" I ride my orgasm gripping Craig's thighs on body shivers, feeling his small thrust against my ass. I finally open my eyes and Craig is looking at me with his face stained as red as mine. I look away completely embarrassed.

"Well I'm certainly up now," chuckles Craig breaking the tension. This causes me to laugh as I know he is referring his dick. "Uh, you got some on the blanket." I look down and see a little got on the comforter.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I can wash it later tonight," said Craig moving to grab a tissue. He wipes off his hand before wiping the comforter the best he can. "Let's get you cleaned up." I have a little on my lower stomach but nothing too serious. Craig shifts from around me wiping me down. I bit my lip watching him tend to me.

"Want to um…do it now?" I asked. Craig tilts his head.

"You said you wanted to cum with me inside of you," he explained. "I can't promise that will happen your first time but we can try. Let's wait until tomorrow when you have built up more tension." I nod smiling just glad he is still on board with this. "I don't know about you but I worked up an appetite. Let me grab some more pizza, you want any?"

"I want a couple of wings," I inform him.

"Sure thing," he said walking out of the room. I smile to myself not believing how things are going. This week is going to be amazing, I just know it. Craig comes back and we watch some movies before playing on his game system for a while. I don't leave until it almost 7 pm. I hope my parents won't be too disappointed. I honestly lost track of time like always. I feel like I'm on cloud 9 as I walk across the street. I shouldn't even be this happy to hook up with my best friend but it's more than that. I love the fact that I can do anything and everything around him and it never interferes with us, our friendship. This is going to be a great week. I can't wait to see Craig tomorrow and for us to go all the way. I use my key letting myself into. I was about to head into the hall bathroom to clean myself up further when my mom stops me.

"Tweek sweetie," she calls from the living room.

"Yeah mom," I reply stopping in the bathroom doorframe.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you," she explains. I don't like surprises, what is this?

"U-um okay…" I say walking over into the small living room area.

"Have a seat son," smiled Dad. He is smiling so that is a good sign. I sit down in the single chair looking at them.

"Everything okay?" I asked rubbing my hands against my jeans.

"So um who is this guy you hang around all the time?" asked mom.

"His name is Craig," I reply. "I also hang out with his little sister Tricia and his cousin Red." Dad nods in approval.

"We are glad to see you are getting out," says dad.

"That's what vacation is for right," I smile.

"I feel like we barely see you," states mom looking concerned. "I wanted you to be with us for the next couple of days." I feel my heart drop.

"What!" I exclaim trying not to freak out.

"True it is a vacation," agrees dad. "However, we are still a family and we barely see you during these weeks. You are getting older and we want to spend some more time with you."

"Isn't one day enough?" I asked. "Do we need to together for the next couple of days?"

"Yes," replied mom. "We already have activities lined up!"

"We have mini golf, the fair that is on the south side of the beach, the aquarium," explains dad. "There is so much for us to do!"

"Great….." I mumble. Mom and dad proceeded to tell me about all the plans they have. We are literally busy for the next 3 days! The whole day, not just the morning or afternoon. I'm pretty angry about this but I don't let it show. When they are done I head to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to my room. I pull out my phone seeing Craig texted me.

Craig: I got everything for tomorrow so don't panic about lube and condoms

Tweek: I can't come tomorrow. My parents want to do this bounding bullshit.

Craig: Lol well there goes that plan. We can do it later.

Tweek: No! You don't understand. They have plans for the next 3 days from sunup to sundown.

Craig: What the hell?

Tweek: I know, they feel like they are missing me grow up, something like that but I don't want to be with them, I want to be with you

Craig: I waited all year to see you and they are cutting in on my days, my time. They can see you whenever the fuck they want!

Tweek: I know, it's totally unfair

Craig: Totally

I text back and forth with Craig for a while. I miss him already. I guess I will have to enjoy those last 3 days I can get with him at the end of the week, today is already over. Ugh, I just want to hang out with Craig.


	13. Chapter 13

TWO DAYS LATER

I haven't had to deal with twitching this bad since I was 11. I love my parents, I really do but this was too much. Being around them all day, then in crowded places on top of that. I wanted to rip my hair out. I'm doing something I thought I would never do. I'm sneaking out.

My parents fall asleep around midnight, finally. Usually, they're in bed at 10 but I guess because we're on vacation they are trying to hang up. I make sure I have my key and head out the front door. I haven't told Craig I was coming over tonight. I didn't want him to try and convince me to be a good boy. I have one more day with my parents full of annoying activities. I don't think I will make it without seeing Craig. I get outside their house and I can see someone is in the living room watching TV. I knock on the door hoping to it Red or Tricia. I see Red's head pop up confused from the sofa. She walks overturning on the porch light to see better. She smiles when she sees me opening the door quickly.

"Tweek!" she exclaims. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Stuck with my parents," I reply. "Is um Craig here?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He is in his bat cave. He's going to be happy to see you." I don't think he knows how happy I will be to see him. I'm so eager I walk away from Red not in the mood for friendly chit-chat. I get to Craig's room door quickly knocking.

"What do you want Red?" he questioned from behind the door.

"It's me," I reply. I can hear some stumbling before the door flies open.

"Tweek, what the hell are you doing here?" The look on his is priceless but worth it. I start shaking a little as I look into his eyes.

"I couldn't take it," I whined walking into his room beginning to twitch. "Like being with my parents and all those crowds. I feel like I wanted to claw my skin off!" Craig closes his room door.

"Whoa, it's okay," he replied rubbing my shoulders. Fuck a shoulder rub, I throw my arms around his neck burying my face into his shoulder. Craig wraps his arms around my waist. I finally stop shaking as I begin to sigh into his embrace. "When are going back across the street?"

"My parents should be up around 8 or 7," I mumble into his shoulder.

"Are they that predictable?" he asked pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah," I replied nodding my head yes. I look at him getting into his personal space. "I missed you." Craig blushes before leaning down kissing me. I slide my hand into his hair groaning into the kiss. It's not long before we are both fighting for the control within our kissing. "Ha….ha…."I moan as Craig's arms wrap around my waist tighter. After a few minutes of being lost in the kiss, I mutter "I'll take it that you missed me too." Craig chuckles pulling away before clearing his throat.

"I was just watching TV or whatever," he says walking over to his bed sitting down. "Come on." He pats the bed beside him. I remove my shoes before climbing in beside him immediately cuddling into his side.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"Well I was watching The Ring but I know you hate movies that scary." I shake thinking about it as I bury my face in his chest.

"Yeah," I mutter. I can hear Craig turning on the TV. I don't look up until I hear the voices from Venture Brothers on Adult Swim. "How have you been killing time?"

"Oh just a little swimming or whatever," he says. "I was so bored I played that dance game with Tricia but other than that nothing special."

"Hmmm….." I reply. "Red said you would be happy to see me."

"You're my best friend," he replies. "How could I not be happy. I'm impressed you snuck out to see me."

"It was more for myself than you," I inform him.

"For us," he laughs.

"Are you admitting you couldn't be without me for a day?" I asked amused.

"Shut up," laughs Craig. I look at him.

"Well uh aren't we suppose to be doing….things," I say lowly trying to not look embarrassed. Craig looks at me blushing deeply.

"Oh, that….." he replies. "I wasn't prepared for you to come by today."

"You said you got everything right?" I questioned.

"Well yeah…." he says slowly. "I still wanted to make it nice for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Notice anything different about my room?" I look around and his room is clean, I notice that he actually has some candles out. I cover my mouth.

"Candles," I say.

"I wanted to get you some flowers," he admits. "I mean of course my first time was okay but I kind of wish the guy would have made an effort to make it nice or whatever. God, I'm so not use to doing stuff like this." I smile at him.

"Well we can go ahead and light those candles up right now," I say sliding off the bed. "I'm ready to do this now."

"I see," said Craig standing up. He goes into his nightstand pulling out this lighter I usually see for grills. He walks around lighting the candles. "I hope you don't mind but I am going to leave the TV on. I don't need my family hearing anything." I agree with his decision as I begin to remove my clothes. I climb under the covers not nervous at all considering what we did earlier in the week. I watch as Craig undresses coming over to the bed joining me. "Okay, so I'm going to stretch you down there so I won't hurt you."

"I understand Craig," I reply. "I'm not slow."

"I had to make sure," said Craig. "Uh, I was not told that and my first time was painful."

"Oh god….." I replied looking at him mortified. Craig isn't the biggest but he isn't the smallest either. I can't imagine how this would be with no stretching.

"Sorry not going to dwell on my first time," he says climbing on top of me as I spread my legs. "This is about you." Craig sits up to apply lube to his fingers.

"I have been cleaning down there or whatever," I mutter. Craig gets wide eye.

"You're full of surprises," he smiles rubbing his nose against mine before kissing me. I sigh into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. I made sure not to play with myself the past two days. I want this to be pleasant if I can't help it. Craig opens his mouth slowly sliding his tongue against my lips seeking entrance. I part my mouth allowing him inside moaning.

"Mmm…" I hum feeling his hands on the inside of my left thigh. Craig's finger finds it's way to my entrance. He is as gentle as he promised. "Ahh…." He begins to move his finger back and forth, it doesn't feel weird at all.

"You feeling it already?" asked Craig.

"A little yeah….." I replied. I refuse to let him know since last summer I play down there from time to time thinking about him. Yes, he is my best friend but he doesn't need to know everything. I continue to make out with Craig as he stretches me. "Nnngghhh…." His fingers feel so good inside of me. He is not even inside of me yet but we feel so….connected.

"Haahhh…." moans Craig into my mouth as I feel his hard dick on my inner leg.

"Mmmppphhh….." I moan holding on to his back. He knows when I'm ready which I wonder how does he even know. I will have to ask him later on. We had been going at it for a while. I'm starting to leak a little from the stretching process alone.

"You ready?" asked Craig as he spreads more lube around my entrance. He places some on top of his condom as well. I nod my head yes as he places himself at my entrance. I feel pressure as he begins to push forward. "Breathe" I look at him wondering how did he know I stopped breathing. He leans down kissing me passionately that I forget that this even my first time.

"Ahhh…."I moan against his lips feeling him roll his hips forward. God, it feels like such a tight fit. I'm not hurting but it also doesn't feel good. I notice that Craig isn't moving. "I-Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he replies looking at me. "This allows you to get use to me. I don't want to hurt you." He is really trying hard to make my first time nice. I lean up kissing Craig because he is so sweet, caring, he deserves everything and more. I'm so glad I'm losing my virginity to him. "Ah-ahh…..mmm…." he moans into my mouth.

"Craig…ha….ha….."I moan feeling emotionally overwhelmed. I begin to shake lightly as Craig begins to slowly move his hips.

"Nghhhh…" moans Craig in response. "You feel so good Tweek."

"That's a good thing right," I say chuckling a little to break up my nerves.

"Yesss…." he moans with his eyes closed before looking at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good," I said before kissing him. I can tell Craig is holding back and taking his time. I appreciate that a lot. I run my hands up and down his back as he continues to move inside of me. This feels so nice, being so close to Craig in this way. I'm enjoying myself fully or so I thought.

"I'm going to touch your front," he warns me. I just nod yes not really caring. Craig wraps his hands around my dick and begins stroking slowly. I feel pleasure in a way I have never felt before. I arch my back into the feeling.

"Ohhh goooddd…." I moan.

"Good shit right," said Craig looking down at me. He leans overtaking my lips once more. I immediately slide my tongue into mouth earning a groan. He rolls his hips into me and it actually begins to feel good. I close my eyes focusing on becoming more in tune with Craig. "Ahhhh….can I quicken my pace?" I wonder if Craig is feeling good with me, sounds like it. I'm surprised he even asked to go faster, so much restraint he has.

"Yeah…" I moan. Craig starts rocking his hips a bit faster. "Arghhh….nghhhh." My eyes roll into the back of my head as I feel him deeper than before. This doesn't stop his hand motion as he is stroking me a bit fast. I bask in the sound of skin slapping and our moans filling the room. I can feel my pleasure building. "Ohhh….." This feels slightly different from us touching or rubbing against each other.

"I'm close…ahhhh….ha….." moans Craig leaning closer to me. I hold on to his neck as I begin to kiss him once more. I can tell he is reaching his peak when he moans uncontrollably inside my mouth. I grip his back tighter as I feel my own getting closer. "Hahh…..ahhh…nngghhh…"

"Please don't stop Craig…..ha…ha…,"I beg. "I'm so close….ahhhh," Craig growls as he thrust into me harder than before moving his hand quicker than I thought possible up and down my cock. I feel that familiar feeling and much more. I see spots form before my eyes as I begin to cum. "Arghhh….ahh….h-hahh…." Craig's hips begin to move slower as I shiver a little through the last of my orgasm.

"That…" he says. "That was not quiet at all." I look at him through half opened eyes.

"Mmmm….." I say softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm great," I say slowly smiling. Craig chuckles.

"You look high," he says laughing.

"Whatever," I mutter. I run my hand over my stomach feeling my cum.

"Oh let me clean that up for you," says Craig pulling out of me going to grab some tissues. I'm disappointed that we disconnected already. My god, I didn't know my body could feel this good. I can't help but smile lazily as Craig wipes me down. "You might be a little sore tomorrow but it shouldn't be anything too bad." I just nod at him as he gets under the covers. "Should I blow out the candles?"

"No," I whine. "I like the candles." He is sitting up slightly propped on his pillow. I snuggle into his chest drifting off right away.

I awake when I hear movement in the hall. I rub my eyes looking around the room. Craig TV is off and it is dark in the room now that the candles are out. I see light shooting out from under the curtains.

"Fuck!" I exclaim getting out of the bed. I trip over my own feet falling on the floor with a loud thud. I can hear Craig stirring.

"Awww shit," said Craig realizing we lost track of time. "It's almost 8."

"I know," I reply putting on my boxers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I slide on my pants quickly reaching my shirt. I slide into my shoes grabbing my phone.

"Hey," said Craig causing me to look at him. He is still naked of course. He walks closer to me hugging me tightly before kissing me on my cheek. "Today is the last day you have to be joined at the hip with your parents." I smile at this fact, he has a good point.

"That is so true!" I exclaim. "Gah let me get the fuck out of here."

"Alright, text me."

"I will," I tell him. Craig grabs my hand pulling me towards him kissing me on the lips softly. I mumble into the kiss. "Craig….."

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Go!" I head out of the room running down the stairs. I don't have time to look behind me as I jet out of the house. I run across the street at the first chance which is easy since it is still early. I use my key letting myself into the timeshare quickly. I head into my room closing the door breathing hard. Shit, I didn't think I would make it. I pull out some clothes I want to wear for the day and head to the showers.


	14. Chapter 14

SUMMER 4

God last summer was insane. Once I get past the whole being stuck to my parents all day…..Craig and I had sex every single day. I mean I wasn't trying to but it just happened. I got to try out some new positions which were nice. He was trying to find my prostate but we didn't have much luck. The internet is not as helpful as you think. God, I can't wait to see him.

"God that was a long drive," said Clyde stepping out of the rented van.

"But we got to bond!" exclaimed Mom. I'm use to this long 10 plus drive. My parents allowed my two friends Clyde and Token to come this year. I'm glad because this year we're going to be seniors. I'm super excited to finally be done with school and be able to focus on other things. We grab our bags heading up to our floor. We head inside and I show them where they will be staying.

"So you guys will be staying in this room," I say opening the door. Clyde walks inside looking around as does Token.

"This is pretty cool," said Token. "It looks so cozy."

"It's pretty much like a second home to me," I admit. "I'm going to go put my stuff up really quick."

"Oh!" exclaimed Clyde. "I want to see your room!"

"Alright," I chuckled. Token and Clyde follow me to my room. It's a lot smaller than the room with the twin beds but I don't mind at all.

"Awww," said Clyde. "You don't have a TV."

"I'm okay without it," I replied. "I mostly use my laptop when I'm here anyway."

"Yeah, speaking of," said Token. "When are we going to meet Craig?" I turn away opening my bag to hide my smile at the mention of his name.

"Tomorrow," I reply. "Mom and dad want us to spend the day together here first."

"I didn't think it mattered," stated Clyde leaning against the wall. I can't tell them I was missing hours on end because I was having sex with Craig last summer.

"I think they're trying to stay close to me because it's senior year," I explain. "I guess it's that oh my baby is going to be going to college stage." The guys laugh.

"So true," said Token before chuckling. "God my dad won't shut up about Princeton."

"But you don't want to go to Princeton," states Clyde.

"That doesn't stop him from bringing it up," said Token rolling his eyes. "Anyway, can we at least go to the beach today?" My ears perk up. Genius! Why didn't I think of that? Craig can meet us on the beach.

"You know Tweek hates the water," said Clyde.

"I do but I'm down for going to the beach," I reply. "Let me tell my parents."

"Alright!" exclaimed Clyde walking back into the room. I know his horny ass is ready to find some girl on the beach that is totally into him. Shouldn't be too hard for him to do. I walk to my parent's room knocking on the door.

"You doing okay Tweek?" asked dad.

"Yeah," I replied. "The guys wanted to go to the beach. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," smiled mom. "At least you guys will be close by."

"In fact," said dad. "I think we will join you." I feel my plan in my mind falling apart, nooooo!

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I-I mean don't you want to rest up after that drive?"

"He is right dear," said mom. "We don't need you drowning."

"Hmmm….." said dad. "Alright, we will join you guys tomorrow on the beach."

"Okay," I reply grinning like crazy. "I got my key, we will see you guy in time for dinner."

"We're going at 5 today," said mom. "I'm going to need that fuel when we wake up."

"Okay," I say again not caring. I get to see Craig. I don't text him when I get to my room, I call him. The phone doesn't even ring once before he is answering.

"Hey!" exclaimed Craig.

"Hi," I reply. Just hearing his voice put a smile on my face. "So you know how my parents wanted to hang close today."

"Yeah," he snorted. "I'm surprised you were able to even call me."

"Token and Clyde want to go to the beach and I got approval," I explain.

"I know you're not going swimming," said Craig.

"I'm willing to try…if you meet me on the beach."

"Are you fucking serious!" exclaimed Craig. I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I even brought swimming trunks," I explain. "My parents will be napping so it's safe for you to come." I'm blushing slightly and I haven't even seen him yet.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you," said Craig and I can see that damn smirk on his face.

"Whatever," I reply. "Hurry up."

"I'll be there," he replies. We end the call and I pull my blue trunks. I'm not huge of blue but Craig is. The trunks reminded me of his eyes so I had to have them. I put them on quickly while also putting on a tee shirt. I come out of my room and wait by the door for my friends. I finally see them come out.

"Gah, took you guys long enough," I reply.

"Didn't realize you were so excited to go to the beach," says Token. I don't say anything as I open the door and the guys follow me.

"I wish my dad could afford something like this," said Clyde. "I would always want you guys to come with me. I would be so bored without you guys."

"Right," said Token.

"It's not so bad," I reply. They're right though. If Craig was not here for the whole summer I would have died to have to go on these family trips. I'm lucky that his aunt owns that house across the street from us. We get on the beach and I'm immediately scanning the area for Craig.

"Good idea," said Token. "Let's find a spot."

"Y-yeah," I reply feeling stupid. I lead them down to where Craig and I went last summer when I got in the water. The guys set down their towels. "You guys go ahead….I need a few minutes."

"You sure?" asked Clyde. "I mean we can wait for you."

"No!" I exclaim. "I'm fine, it's fine, go ahead." Token looks like he doesn't trust it but agrees. I watch as him and Clyde head towards the water. Clyde is already pointing out some girls. I sigh once they are gone. I sit down on my towel looking around. Where the hell is Craig? The sun is beating down on me making me tired. I didn't sleep well in that van, it would have been different it was our car and not a rental. I continue to search the beach looking for Craig. I finally spot Craig in stride along with Red and Tricia. If not for Red I wouldn't have recognized Craig. He grew his hair out and it looks great blowing in the ocean breeze.

I feel like I stop breathing as our eyes meet. Craig starts to smirk and I notice he is walking faster leaving Tricia and Red behind carrying the beach umbrella. I stand up walking towards him without realizing it. I break out into a stride running towards him. We finally meet with our bodies crashing together. I wrap my arms around his neck holding him tightly. God, he even smells good. I bury my face into his shoulder as his arms wrap tightly around me. All these feeling bubbles up inside of me and I want to kiss him, I want to connect to those lips. I hear someone clear their throat. I pull away from Craig knowing I'm blushing like crazy. I see Red standing there with her arms folded.

"Hey there," I smile.

"Is that how it is Tweekers?" asked Red while Tricia giggles. Craig turns around giving Red a look. "I'm sorry, damn. Tweek."

"I didn't mean to offend you," I reply. "It's just nice to see Craig is all."

"I see," replied Red lifting her shades and looking off behind me. "Whoa, who is the babe?"

"Cutie," agreed Tricia. I turn to look as there are several people on the beach.

"Who?" I asked.

"Baby in the red trunks," said Red. "Just my color."

"Oh that's my friend Clyde," I replied.

"That's Clyde," said Red. "I don't recall seeing all that goodness in his profile picture." Craig gives Red this look and she rolls her eyes. "Where are you guys posted at so we can put up this umbrella."

"We are right here," I pointed towards our spot. Tricia and Red walk ahead of Craig and I chatting excitedly no doubt about Clyde.

"You look good," says Craig. "Blue is so your color." I blush looking down.

"Thanks," I replied. "Your hair, I swear you change it every year. This is the longest I have seen it." His hair is past his shoulders and appears to have layers. I'm sure it grew out that way because I can't see Craig going to a salon to get his hair cut. He laughs.

"My mom hates it," he said. "Whatever, I turn 18 in October and I can do what I want."

"Sure says the man who still lives under her roof," I replied.

"You got jokes," said Craig pushing me a little. "I'm glad I got to see you today."

"Me too," I replied. "We won't have long because my parents want us back to leave for dinner at 5."

"Well we should enjoy our time shouldn't we," smiled Craig. "I can't believe you're going to get in the water."

"Me too," I admit walking over to the area umbrella Red just set up. Tricia is already in the water swimming close to my friends.

"She is trying to get one up on me," said Red.

"What the hell are you talking?" questioned Craig.

"Tricia," said Red. "She is trying to move in on Clyde."

"She better slow her young ass down," said Craig. "I'm not taking shit from mom and dad if she gets knocked up and Clyde is too old for her." Red rolls her eyes.

"As if that is going to stop her," she said. "Tweek introduce me officially to your friends."

"Um okay," I reply feeling uncomfortable about the conversation.

We start walking toward the water and get nervous with each step. Craig stops when we get to the water. He turns back reaching his hand out to me like I'm a little kid. I take it as he leads me into the water. I see Clyde and Token making their way over to us. This makes me very happy because I'm not ready to go into the deep end.

"Wow," said Clyde getting closer. "I wish I had my camera, Tweek in ocean water!"

"Shut up!" I mutter feeling a little embarrassed although my friends know I hate the water.

"Craig," grins Clyde sticking out his hand. "I thought you would be taller than me."

"You trying to say something with that statement," said Craig shaking Clyde's hand. Craig is now 6 foot even and I'm now 5'8, I haven't gotten much taller. Clyde, on the other hand, is 6'3 and loves being taller than everyone. I'm not sure if it is a Clyde thing or a jock thing. "Token." Token shakes Craig's hand.

"It's nice to see you in person man," he says. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Thank you for acknowledging me," smirked Red. "I'm Red Craig's cousin and that is Trisha his 16-year-old jailbait sister." Tricia folds her arms clearly upset that Red tossed her age out there. I can read Clyde's face clearly as he was interested in Tricia.

"You know you should be going after people your own age," stated Craig looking at his little sister.

"Stop talking to me like I'm some little kid," she hisses.

"Okay then," said Token. "We were all enjoying a nice swim so let's continue that. Will you be joining us Red or hanging back with Tweek and Craig?"

"Since you offered," smiled Red walking further into the water towards Token. I can tell Token likes Red a little. Token is always a gentleman but he usually will do a little more to get the attention of a girl he may be interested in. They leave us behind and I stand there holding Craig's hand still, he looks at me smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

"We don't have to go far," Craig says looking at me. "I was thinking waist length."

"Okay," I agree looking around for swimming dogs or anything for that matter. We walk slowly until the water is up to Craig's waist which is above my belly button since I'm shorter. "U-uh so I was thinking of applying to a school in New York." Craig raises an eyebrow.

"What?" he deadpanned. He is making me nervous with the way he responded. I thought he would be a lot happier.

"I was thinking I could go to school out there," I replied. "See the world a little."

"It's not great," said Craig's looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked not missing his troubled expression.

"New York isn't for someone like you," he replies looking up towards our friends. "People there can be mean and kind of cold." He looks at me. "You're much too nice to have to deal with shitty city people like that." I look at him and I can't help but smile.

"Hmmm okay," I replied.

"Besides," he says walking further into the water taking me with him. "I don't think you should try and force yourself to go to a school in New York to be closer to me." I freeze up a little.

"How do you know that is what I was trying to do?" I ask trying to keep my voice even. Craig just smirks but says nothing. I let go of his hand causing him to look at me puzzled. I move closer jumping his back wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. "I feel safer like this. Let's get closer to our friends."

"More so your friends than mine," replies Craig as my arms lock around his shoulders. He starts moving forward.

"They think you are super cool," I tell him causing him to laugh.

"They're pretty cool too," he replies. "I wish I was athletic like Clyde or rich like Token."

"You're perfect the way you are," I tell him looking over his shoulder trying to see his face. I notice he turns away from me so I can't see his face.

"Hey," smiled Clyde. "You guys made it! I told you they would venture out here."

"We had a bad experience the last time," said Craig. "So Tweek and I will be joined at the hip if we're going to out this far."

"Not a problem," states Token. "What happened last time? Tweek never mentioned that."

"Some jackass," says Red. "Don't worry about it." Token takes the hint and drops it. "So I was thinking since you guys are my cousin's friends meeting for the first time we should do something."

"You don't have to do that," said Token dropping his knees to submerge his body.

"It's fine," said Tricia. "We haven't had a cookout yet so far this summer."

"Cool," said Clyde grinning. "When?" God, he loves being the center of attention.

"Any particular day you want?" asked Red chuckling.

"I don't care," grinned Clyde.

"We can't do it today," I say piping in. "I also don't know my parent's plans for the week."

"Buzzkill," said Tricia swimming close to Clyde eyeing him. Craig clears his throat capturing her attention. She rolls his eyes swimming away from him.

"Let us find out if Tweek's parents have anything planned and we get back to you," said Token. "It would be nice if I had your number to let you know." I hold in a laugh from his obvious attempt but it works.

"Sure," said Red. "Tweek has my number, he can give it to you when you guys get back. We never bring our phones to the beach unless one us stays on the beach."

"Smart thing to do nowadays," says Craig. "Stealing phones is a new business."

"Is it really?" questioned Clyde.

"Oh yeah," said Red. "People in New York do that shit all the time."

"Well…." said Token. "We know to keep an eye on our stuff in New York if we ever go."

"New York is not so scary," said Red. "Stick with us and you will be okay." Token smiles at her enjoying the hint of flirtation. We begin to talk about foods we would like at the BBQ before discussing school a little bit. It's weird because Craig and I don't have much in common with our friends and family, we're on our own island but I don't mind. Usually, I'm alone but now I have someone with me.

"Guys I think we need to head back now," I announce. "I need to get in a shower and everything before dinner."

"Right," said Token. "I will need one myself." We all start towards shore. I climb off Craig's back when the water gets to our knees. If I could do that each time we go swimming I would do this every single day. We reach out towels and I see Red towel her face first before continuing to speak.

"Tweek don't forget to get back to us," says Red. "I don't think I can get away with a party this week but I think I can pull off a day bbq with liquor."

"I will let you know," I reply. "I promise." I wrap the towel over my shoulders as Craig packs up the beach umbrella. We start to head off the beach making light chat until we get to the building.

"Tweekers, I will talk to you soon okay," said Craig looking at me.

"Alright," I reply smiling. Craig waves before continuing towards the street. I don't realize I am still staring until I hear Clyde mock me.

"Alright," he says in a high pitch voice. I turn around pushing him.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed walking ahead of him and Token.

"He seems more tame and quiet in person," said Clyde.

"He just met you guys," I replied. "He will need to warm up to you guys," We get on the elevator.

"He seemed to be holding on to your hand pretty tight," noted Token.

"Like he said I had a bad experience last summer," I reply. "He is lucky that I even got in."

"Lucky huh," said Token. "How much time do you spend with him?"

"Does it matter?" I asked not liking where this is going.

"I'm just curious," he replied. "I mean you two seem really close, almost closer than you are to Clyde and I."

"Awww are you jealous?" asked Clyde fake pouting.

"No," frowned Token. The elevator stops on our floor and I pull out my key letting us inside. "Tweek I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," I reply trying not to snap at him. Clyde looks just as puzzled as he is.

"What's going on Tweek?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing is going on," I replied. "I'm trying to figure out why is it anyone's business how often I hang out with Craig."

"It's our business," said my father appearing suddenly. Shit. I look away from his stern glance. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," said Clyde thinking quickly. "It was just a miscommunication is all."

"Hmmm," said my dad. "You guys meet that Craig fellow?"

"Yes," said Token looking like he wasn't sure if he should answer the question.

"Tweek you weren't suppose to see Craig until tomorrow," says dad.

"He showed up at the beach dad," I exclaimed. "Was I suppose to ignore my best friend because we aren't suppose to hang out until tomorrow."

"You have an excellent point," replied dad. "I feel that you're a bit obsessed with him." I forget the fact that Clyde and Token are even there.

"Gah, are you fucking kidding me!" I cry snapping. "I only get to see him one week out of the year! Of course, I want to spend time with him."

"Watch your mouth, it's not just that," said dad getting serious. "You're on the phone with him every day and if not that you're communicating on that Facebook nonsense. Tomorrow is a family and friend day, no Craig."

"What!" I exclaim. "Craig is my friend!"

"I have said my peace," said dad turning away from me. "You guys get cleaned up so we can go to dinner." He was away back to their room leaving us in the hall.

"Shit…." muttered Clyde. I don't even look at them. I head into my room slamming the door closed. Before I could stop it, I have tears sliding down my cheeks. I can feel my body starting to twitch letting me know I'm pretty worked up. I grab my phone sitting on the bed. I would call Craig but I don't want him to hear how upset I am.

Tweek: We won't be able to hang out tomorrow

Craig: Aww man, your family got plans

Tweek: You can say that….

Craig: What is it?

Tweek: I don't think my parents like you very much

Craig: I have never done anything to them. I mean I know I look rough around the edges but I'm a good guy

Craig doesn't look rough to me. He pretty much likes to keep to himself. My parents haven't even seen the length his hair has grown. They will probably hate it. I wipe my cheeks before responding but Craig sends another message.

Craig: What made them say this stuff? I mean you guys just got here and I have only seen you for a few hours. It's not like it was the whole day.

Tweek: They are acting crazy! They said that we spend too much together….

Craig: WHAT TIME? I ONLY SEE YOU ONCE A YEAR

Tweek: I know but dad said we are always on the phone or Facebook. I'm a good son. I help at the shop, I have good grades, what the fuck do they want from me. Can't have this one thing.

Craig: Your crying aren't you

Tweek: No comment, I can't stop twitching

Craig: Shit, do I need to come over there?

Tweek: No! I will sneak out tonight to see you

Craig: Are you sure you should be doing that with your friends there?

Tweek: They're the reason I'm in this mess, they fucking owe me, I will head out soon as my parents are sleep

Craig: Don't go getting into trouble because of me

Tweek: I'm not, my dad is losing it for no damn reason

Craig: I'm sure he has his reasons. Your parents have always been cool.

Tweek: Not anymore

I sit there talking to Craig until it is time for me to shower. I see Token in the hall and I refuse to speak to him right now. I'm still upset, I can't deal with him right now. We get dressed and head out to an all you eat buffet place. I almost don't have an appetite because of everything that is going on.


	16. Chapter 16

"So are you boys enjoying yourself?" asked dad.

"This is really nice," said Clyde. "Thanks for allowing us to come."

"Of course," smiled mom. "I wish we had done it sooner."

"It would have been hard with my training camp during the summer," said Clyde.

"What is it you play?" asked mom.

"Basketball," says Token.

"That's right!" exclaimed Dad. "Look at that height on him." I roll my eyes picking at my baked carrots.

"It's not all about the height but skills too," smiled Clyde. "So I was wondering if it would be okay on Thursday if we all attended a BBQ."

"A BBQ?" questioned mother. "That sounds nice. Where is this going to take place?"

"Tweek's friend Red is having a nice welcoming BBQ for us," smiled Token.

"I'll say," said dad. "We won't stop you boys from going to that, that is very kind of them." I'm glad they weren't stupid enough to mention Craig. We finish up dinner heading back to the room. Clyde is talking with my parents in the living room as they're trying to decide what movie we will go see tomorrow. I head into my room and Token follows me closing the door.

"What do you want Token?" I deadpan walking to pull out my laptop.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he says slowly. "I didn't know your parents felt that way about Craig."

"In case you didn't notice neither did I," I reply sitting on my bed. "You just wouldn't drop it."

"You and Craig don't act like best friends," says Token. "You act like a couple. I mean it's not normal to talk to someone that much."

"I never jumped on you for how much you talked with Wendy," I replied.

"That's the difference is Wendy and I were dating," said Token. "You're proving my point."

"We are just good friends," I replied. "Thanks to you I have to wait longer to see him."

"Why do you need to see him so badly?" asked Token leaning against the door. "I mean you make it sound like you're going to die if you don't." To be honest that is how I feel. They don't get it, no one does, except for Craig. I glare at Token before opening my laptop. I'm done talking to him. "Fine, at least talk to me sometime soon and not stay mad, okay." I know I'm being petty and I don't even care. Token finally leaves and I focus on looking at schools in New York although Craig told me not too.

My parents finally head to bed at 11. No sooner than their door shut I left as quickly as I could. I hope Token and Clyde don't come into my room. I don't think they will seeming I was upset this afternoon. Token is going to want to give me my space. I sent Craig a text letting him know I'm on the way. He is at the door when I get to the porch. I can't help but smile at him.

"Hey," I say feeling myself come to life.

"Hey yourself," he replies allowing me into the house. I look around and no one is around. "Everyone is upstairs."

"Oh," I reply.

"Did you need anything to drink?" asked Craig. "You know before we head upstairs."

"I'm fine, thanks," I reply following Craig up the familiar stairs much like my second home. I head into Craig's room sliding my shoes off.

"So what happened?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"I got into it with Token," I replied.

"What?" questioned Craig fixing his pillow. "Over what? You guy never fight."

"I know but I didn't like how he was asking how much time I spend with you each summer," I explained sitting on the bed.

"Why does he even give a shit?"

"I don't know," I reply shrugging. "He tried to make up for it by at least getting my parents to agree to us going to the BBQ, which Clyde told my parents it's on Thursday."

"I will let Red know," said Craig. "Did you give Token her number?"

"I forgot and I might keep forgetting," I replied rolling my eyes. "Like he was drilling my so hard about you my parents overheard and started whining how we talk too much at home and when I come here they never see me and all this bullshit."

"It's not complete bullshit," said Craig. "I mean every year you're over here every day all day, sometimes you stay the night but I guess they don't want that this year.

"Nope," I replied looking at him hunching over. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," said Craig smiling slowly. I lean towards him a little trying to test him he comes towards me automatically surprising me. I bit my lip looking at him as he licks his. Craig closes the gap kissing me passionately. "I have been waiting all day for this."

"I have been waiting all year," I mutter against his lips.

"Can you take the lead tonight?" asked Craig. I nod my head, yes kissing him more forcefully. I feel everything I was holding back flooding to the front of my mind. I haven't been with anyone since Craig, it doesn't feel right. Craig wraps his arms around my neck as I place my left hand on his waist. He pulls out of the kiss laying down. I go to the draw he keeps the lube in. I remove my clothes as Craig hastily removes his own. I walk over to him a little nervous because it has been a while. "You don't need to impress me, come here."

I crawl onto the bed watching Craig spread his leg, god damn he is sexy as fuck. I lean over him sliding between his legs. I take his lips onto mine loving every second never wanting it to end. I finally lube up my fingers before touching his rim. I look down at Craig as I slide a finger in easily.

"Wow," I breath out. Craig starts to blush. "What? D-did I ruin the mood?"

"No," Craig. "I un prepped myself." I grin wildly leaning down rubbing his nose against mine.

"So you wanted me to fuck you," I tease.

"Yes Tweek," he admits. "Tell me you didn't want the same." Instead of answering him I begin to work my fingers back forth. "A-ahhh…so much better when you do it." I know what he means, I feel like everything I do is better with him. I look over his features as his eyes are closed. I begin to scissor my fingers with much ease. "H-hahhhh."

"Hmmm, how much did you prep yourself?" I asked. "Did you cum without me?"

"No," replied Craig opening his eyes. "I only want to cum with you." I look at Craig in surprise. Craig leans up until we're kissing. I lean my body down closer to his as I continue to finger him. I'm trying to locate his prostate because once inside of him I know it will be the end of me. I try to remember what I read online last week but it's kind of hard when you're in the moment. Craig thrust up against me.

"A-ahhh…." I moan as I thrust back against him. I lean over further planting kissing on Craig's neck. I want him to feel how much I care without me having to say a word but I think he already knows. I continue to thrust my hips against his, our cocks rubbing together beautifully. "Mmmm…" I finally remove my fingers having enough of foreplay. I reach for a condom becoming nervous once more. I'm struggling to open the wrapper. Craig sits up placing his hand over mine.

"I can help you," he says regarding opening the condom. "Are you able to put it on?"

"I don't know," I replied embarrassingly. I tried to reach for it but my hands were shaking. "I don't think I can."

"I got you," said Craig bending over. He doesn't need to lean over that far…..oh my god. Craig takes my dick into his mouth. "Mmmm…" he hums as he begins to bob his head.

"Arghhh…Craig," I moan. Craig sucks for a little while longer before placing the condom on me correctly.

"Had to make sure those nerves weren't getting to you," he smirks.

"Sure you did," I say as he lays back on the bed. I'm on him before he can even blink. I hover over his lips teasing him just a little as I slide inside of him.

"A-ahhh….yesssss…ha," he moans with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He feels so warm, so tight, so perfect for me.

"Ohhh…" I moan as I settle into of him. I kiss Craig sliding my tongue into his mouth, yes my love let me feel you. I begin to slowly rock my hips sliding further inside of him. "H-hahh….mmmm," Craig wraps his arms around my neck.

"Ohh…babeeee," he moans. "Just like that…." I feel my cock twitch inside of him.

"Gah….don't talk like that," I mutter. "Y-you're going to make me cum." Craig looks at me as I continue to move my hips his eyes roll into the back of his head as he arches his back.

"God…ahhhh…..so good…" he moans.

"Yeahhhh….." I moan thrusting away. I'm going at a nice even pace as it helping me to not cum but that doesn't stop my spine from tingling.

"Fuck!" cries Craig. "Arghhh….that's it….that's it."

"I found your spot?" I asked panting.

"Ummm you lost contact now," says Craig. "It's okay keep going." I continue moving inside of him enjoying every minute every second until Craig can't take it anymore. "I'm getting on top, lay down." I pull out of him glad to actually feel the cool air so I can calm down a bit. It is important to me that Craig climaxes before I do.

"Was I not doing it right?" I asked.

"You were doing fine," replied Craig. "I just wanted to be on top of you." Craig begins to slide down on my dick nice, slow and easy.

"A-ahhh…." I moan. I have to admit when he is in control I feel more pleasure. "Craiggg…." Craig looks down at me his cheeks turning red as he does little bounces on my dick.

"Tweek….fuck…..hahhh….." he says before leaning over taking my lips. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me feeling his hard leaking cock against my stomach. I can feel the pleasure building and this time I won't be able to stop it.

"Ahhhh….." I moan in a voice he should recognize. I grab on to his waist and start guiding his hips down on my cock. I just wanted to feel more.

"Ohh…shiitttt…." moaned Craig shaking a little. He starts kissing me as he begins to roll his hips as he comes down on my dick. "Oh god…..Tweekkkkk….ahhhh"

"Craig…."I moan into the kiss.

"Tweek…..I love you…ngghhhh…." My opens wide seeing Craig's are still closed kissing me. I turn out of the kiss.

"Ahh…..I love you, Craig…"I moan. Craig then sits up looking down at me. I can tell he doesn't know how to feel about this as his hips have slowed down. I begin to move him myself. Craig's mouth falls open.

"Argghhhh….." he moans. "I'm going to cum babe….."

"K-kiss me," I moan. Craig leans over sliding his tongue into my mouth. "Arghh….mmm….h-ahhh…." I'm thrusting up into my orgasm enjoying the feel of Craig twitching around my cock.

"Oh, Tweekkkk…..aarrgghhh….." he moaned as I feel his body begin to shiver.

"Yesssss…." I moan rubbing my hands up and down his back as he humps his cock against my stomach. My stomach becomes wet with his cum. Craig finally stops moving to lay on top of me his face turned towards the wall that would leave us out of his room. I feel so overwhelmed. How did I become to love him more than anything in this world?

"How long have you been in love with me?" asked Craig turning his face towards me. It is still stained red from his orgasm.

"I don't even know," I say above a whisper. "If I had to pick I would say from the day we met. D-do you think that's stupid?"

"Not at all," sighed Craig. "There was something about you that day we met. I felt the need to befriend you, you seem…..different from anyone I have ever met."

"So I wasn't a pity case to you?" I asked.

"Naw," said Craig his cheeks getting redder. "God I can't believe I'm in love."

"Me too," I smiled. Craig returns the smile kissing passionately.

"Alright boyfriend," he smirks. "How much longer do I get you for?"

"Another two hours," I reply.

"Think we can squeeze in a round two?" asked Craig. "I've missed you so much."

"We can certainly try," I agree trying to hold him closer than he already is.


	17. Chapter 17

I quietly enter the condo locking the door. I look around quickly before entering my room. I cut on the light to my right and I see Clyde sitting on my bed. I cover my mouth to hold in my scream before dropping my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I hissed at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I bet I did," said Clyde with his arms folded. "Did you really think Token and I wouldn't hear you leaving." I'm too tired to argue with him. I just want to get into my bed and go to sleep.

"What do you want Clyde?" I asked.

"You went to see Craig didn't you," he states.

"Well yeah I went to see my boyfriend," I reply walking to my nightstand and pull out a huge tee shirt to sleep in.

"Wait?" he questioned. "What?"

"We made things official tonight," I replied looking at him.

"What happened to the whole we're just good friends?" asked Clyde.

"Are you going to bust my ass about that too?" I asked annoyed.

"No," said Clyde standing up. "If anything I wonder how come you guys weren't dating sooner."

"He lives so far," I sighed. "I didn't think it was possible."

"You guys have done fine so far," he says comfortingly. I pull my shirt over my head before putting on the tee. I remove the rest of my clothes knowing Clyde wouldn't see anything. "I mean I have never even seen you look at another guy let alone go on a date."

"Thanks," I say lowly. "For being supportive. We're in love, he told me for the first time tonight." Clyde nods.

"I find that very believable," he says. "He seems to take good care of you and he's pretty cute." I begin to laugh as I get under my covers.

"What do you really know about that Clyde," I tease.

"Hey just because I am straight doesn't mean I can't acknowledge a handsome guy," he says.

"Yeah okay Clyde," I reply.

"So when are you going to tell your parents?" asked Clyde. "Um, I don't think they're a fan."

"Shit I can't tell them," I replied sighing. "I mean you saw what happened today."

"Token is really sorry about that," said Clyde. "You know how daddy Token can be."

"I know," I replied.

"Are you going to tell him your dating Craig?" asked Clyde.

"Eventually," I say slowly. "I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Understandable," said Clyde. "You look tired so I'm going to let you get to it and I'm going to go to sleep myself. I didn't know when you would be back."

"How long were you in here?" I asked.

"About 40 minutes," he replied. "Not long, see you in the morning." With that Clyde was out the door. I lean over plugging up my phone before cutting off the light. I snuggle into my bed still not believing I have a boyfriend and he is my best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

4 DAYS LATER

Out of all the summers I have had this one has been the less pleasing. My parents were trying to suck the life out of me. They're really trying to keep Craig and me apart. At this moment I'm very glad Clyde and Token are around because otherwise, this would have gotten nasty. We just arrived at the BBQ that Red wanted to throw. I think she just wanted an excuse to have a party.

"This house is laid!" exclaimed Clyde looking around. I'm so use to being here I don't feel that way as much as I did in the beginning.

"I'm so jealous," said Token looking around. "You know back home we could never have a house this open."

"Unless you want to get robbed," said Clyde.

"I think everyone is out back by the pool," I explain. Craig gives me my own key so I could get in at night. Is it wrong that I feel giddy that he came me a spare key?

"They have a pool!" exclaimed Token and Clyde at once.

"That's why I told you to bring your swimwear," I state rolling my eyes walking forward. I peek out on the patio and see Craig to my right actually manning the grill. He is in the process of flipping hamburgers.

"Hi guys," said Tricia waving from a circle floatie she is sitting in.

"Your house is so cool!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Thank you," said Red coming up from under the water. "The burgers are almost ready but did you guys want to just us in the pool." Clyde is already pulling his shirt off and Token not too far behind him. I walk over to Craig.

"Tweekers," he says smiling.

"Babe," I reply leaning up to kiss him. Craig couldn't just leave it at a regular peck. He wraps his free arm around my waist pulling me close to his body. I turn out of the kiss giggling before looking back at him. "You're acting like I didn't see you last night."

"It wasn't long enough," he whines. He turns his body back to the grill using his tool to press on the burgers. "How was your morning?"

"It was…"I stop when I realize we're being watched. I turn around and Red, Tricia, Clyde, and Token are staring at us. Craig noticed I stopped talking and followed my gaze.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" asked Craig.

"It's about time!" said Tricia as Red and Clyde laughed. Token has this smirk on his face as he shakes his head. Craig rolls his eyes before turning to me.

"You think they would have never seen a couple before," he states grabbing a plate. "You were saying?"

"I was saying my morning was actually not that bad," I explained. "Mom actually cooked breakfast this morning for everyone. My mom is a great cook, I feel like she can cook anything."

"Did you inherit those great cooking skills?" asked Craig as he puts the burgers on a plate.

"Maybe…" I say to tease him. My mom started teaching me to cook when I was 7 years old. I'm more than good at it. I will cook something for Craig one day that will knock his socks off. He puts hot dogs and sausages on the grill.

"Red, I need to step away," said Craig. "Watch the grill."

"Okay," said Red. "You bet not be going to fuck." Craig gives her the middle finger while grabbing my hand leading me away.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Craig leading me up the stairs. "I got something for you early this morning."

"I thought we weren't suppose to be buying each other gifts," I state remembering him saying he didn't want us to be one of those couples.

"This was worth it though," smiles Craig making me excited to see what he got. He leads me into his room walking over to the window looking out. "Tricia is going to be the death of me I swear."

"What?" I asked rushing over and following his gaze. The girls had the guys holding them up so they could play chicken or whatever. I don't do water like that let alone games. "Don't worry Clyde and Token won't try anything with her."

"I know," said Craig reaching into his nightstand. "It's just annoying that she is trying to be so damn fast." He turns to me handing me this little bag. It's white and pretty plain. I look inside pulling out a box seeing Craig purchased the latest iPhone.

"Craig…."

"I wanted you to have this," he says. "I saved up money for us both to have these phones so we can facetime. No more shitty skype." I chuckle.

"I don't know what to say," I reply looking up from the box at him.

"A thank you would be a great start," he smirks.

"Thank you, Craig," I replied. "Gah, I'm not good with phones. Can you help me get it set up?"

"Sure," said Craig. "Let's get you set up right now." Craig and I sit on the bed while he opens the box getting my phone set up. Man if my parents thought I was bad before I am probably going to get a lot worse. I can see Craig whenever I want after senior year. I can fly out to him or he can come to see me. My mind is racing with thoughts. "Babe, you okay?"

"Huh?" I question. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." Craig hands me my new phone.

"Thinking about what?" he asked. I blush.

"I was thinking about us," I say slowly. "Like when am I going to see you in person again after this. How often can I see you."

"Don't worry about that yet," says Craig laying his forehead against mine. "Everything is going to work out, I promise."

"How do you really know?" I asked my voice breaking. "I-I…" Craig leans in kissing me.

"I know because our love is just that strong," he says softly. Craig kisses me and I drop the phone on the bed wrapping my arms around him deepening the kiss. "Don't damage the phone…."

"I'm not," I whined into his lips. I go back to kissing him not knowing I could ever be this happy. I slide my hands into Craig's long hair smiling into the kiss.

"You really love my hair huh," he smirks.

"Um hm," I hum feeling myself becoming more turned on by the second. "I love you….so much." Craig looks me in the eye before turning away. He walks over to the door closing it and locking it. Craig pulls his shirt over his head. My eyes travel down noticing his dick print in his trucks.

"This is what you do to me Tweek," he says softly grabbing his dick through the fabric making him look bigger than he is. I stand up dropping my own shorts looking at him. No words need to be spoken as Craig walks over to me grabbing my face and pulling me in for a kiss. I groan allowing him to attack my lips. Craig goes from my lips to my neck.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ohhh Craig….take me…." I moan. Craig and I stumble to the bed not wanting our lips to part. He struggles to grab a condom let alone the lube out of the nightstand drawer. I lay down on the bed sliding towards the center. Soon as Craig is within in reach I'm grabbing his skin, anywhere, everywhere. I moan feeling needier without him inside of me. I shiver hearing the lube being opened.

"Calm down…" said Craig. "I'm about to take care of us." He leans over sliding his fingers down slowly, it doesn't take much effort for him to get them inside. "You're still soft from last night, ahhh fuck…..that's sexy." Those digits begin to move back and forth rhythmically inside my body.

"Ahhh…"I moan enjoying his fingers. I thrust on to his fingers making him moan.

"I want to try and find it Tweek….." he moans.

"We don't have time," I whine. "Just put it in already." Craig removes his fingers getting prepared to enter me. I found his spot again when we had sex with me on top. I wasn't able to stay connected to it the whole time but enough for him to cum hard causing his aunt to bang on the door telling us to keep it down. I want to experience that.

Craig pushes my legs back where my knees almost touch my chest, my ass is raised in the air slightly. He is going to kill me, I just know it. Craig presses down on the back of my thighs with the palms of his hands as he slides inside of me. I look at Craig as I squeeze my muscles around his length.

"Ahhhh…..shit….." he moans snapping his hips forward.

"H-hahhh…." I moan. I don't care if I'm loud, the only way I can express how good I feel is by letting my voice out. I begin to whimper as Craig continues to thrust inside of me causing my body to rock. I look up at Craig remembering the first time we met a couple of summers ago. He was so nice to me, never treated me any different. Soon it will be another year before I can see him like this, feel him like this.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" asked Craig stopping.

"Don't stop…" I say with my voice cracking.

"But your crying…" says Craig letting up on my legs to balance himself as he leans closer to me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you," I cried with the tears flowing faster. Craig looks so sad as he leans down hugging me tightly. "Please k-keep going." Craig begins to move slowly inside of me again. "Ngghhh….." I grip his back tightly, feeling his chest against mine because he is so close. I turn my face into his neck. I don't even care that his hair is in the way. I nuzzle my nose into these dark strands.

"Ahhh….Tweek…." moaned Craig. "Y-you feel different….h-ahhh….too good." I nuzzle his neck some more. I bask in our bodies being joined as he continues to make me feel good, feel safe. I thrust my dick against his stomach causing him to move back enough for him to take my dick into his hand. "I'm close….hgghhhh…h-how close are you?"

"I'm almost there…..haahhh…" I moan. Craig begins to pump his hand around my cock causing me to swallow a moan. "A-ahhh….yeahhhh…." Craig's thrust becomes deeper and faster.

"Tweek aarrgghhh….I-I'm going to cum…" moaned Craig rolling his hips into me. "I-I can't hold it….a-anymore…a-ahhhh." I look into Craig's eyes reading his face as he continues to pump his hand while his thrusts become fiercer. "A-ahhh…ohh….fuckkkk….." Craig struggles but manages to maintain eye contact with me during his orgasm helping me to reach my own.

"Ohhh….Craig….."I moan as my cum shoots out over my stomach. "Ahhh….ahhh…babe." Craig leans down kissing me during the last of the orgasm passing through my body. We're breathing hard for a moment. I run my hand through my hair as the afterglow kicks in.

"Everything is going to be okay," he says. "If I can save up to get an iPhone I'm sure I can save up to fly out to you."

"Y-you would do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes," he says not even having to think about it. "It would have to be during winter or spring break, something like that." I begin to smile as I think of seeing Craig in South Park, my hometown, with my friends. He chuckles. "You're super cute when you're all happy like that." I blush feeling silly. "Let's get cleaned up and get back down there. I'm sure we have been gone for an hour."

"Fuck them," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let's stay here for a while."

"Okay," says Craig not fighting me. We lay there cuddling for a while before we finally get up to join everyone else outside. We walk downstairs and they're not even outside anymore. They are sitting in the living room watching a movie on TV. "Any food left?"

"Sure," said Red. "Plenty left."

"Great," I replied. "I'm starved."

"I bet after that workout," giggled Red.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Craig grabbing my hand as we walk outside. I fix a burger and grab some chips while Craig gets a hot dog, burger, and chips. "I wanted a cheeseburger but this will do."

"Craig," I say softly.

"Yeah," he said turning his head to look at me.

"Thank you," I reply.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For loving me," I reply.


	20. Chapter 20

SUMMER 5

I haven't seen Craig in person since last summer. To say how angry I am would be an understatement. It was our first real fight as a couple. I was so heartbroken. I could forgive him for not seeing me during winter break but spring break too. I just was not happy about that.

My parents have been riding my ass about him. They always want to know who I'm talking to when I'm on the phone, on the computer, even my damn iPad. It's pretty invasive if you ask me. Craig has never done anything wrong but they seem to not like him anyway. They're going to need to get over that because I don't plan to end our relationship any time soon. For the time being, I think it is best they don't know we are dating. I think they will get worse if they do find out.

I'm at the coffee shop and somehow we managed to get a rush close to closing. Butters is manning the register taking orders while I fix them. I look up and see Clyde and Token. I wave to them and they wave back. I'm surprised they're even here. Usually, they will tell me when they are going to stop by. Since we graduated those two have been together more and more often without me. I would say they were dating if they were gay but not the case. I hear the door open and turn back around quickly.

I get a glimpse of dark hair. I sigh because it makes me think of Craig. I'm sure it's just Stan or whatever. It annoys me how much he can remind of Craig, mostly when Craig had his hair cut short that one summer. I can't decide if I like his longer hair better or his shorter hair. I smile thinking about how his long hair was cute but totally got in the way during sex. I go up to the counter handing the customer their drink before turning to look at Clyde and Token.

"Hey fellas," smiled Butters. "What can I get you tonight?"

"Cold vanilla coffee with extra cream on top!" exclaims Clyde.

"You need to be watching those calories," states Token.

"I have time before I can worry about doing that" states Clyde. He got a full scholarship to go to one of the colleges in Denver along with Token. Needless to say, his dad was very disappointed he didn't choose to go to Princeton. It's weird but I feel like Token chose to stay here to be close to Clyde and I. At the same time I'm happy. I don't know how I will adjust to college and having my best friends here will make things easier.

"For you Token?" asked Butters.

"I'm good," he replied. "If I have any caffeine I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Alright," smiled Butters. "That will 5 even." I always give my friends a discount. Butters already know they always get a discount. Clyde hands him the card kind of smirking before I go to fix his drink. He seems to be in a good mood tonight. He must have gotten his dick wet or something. I don't really keep up with who he is screwing. I love Clyde and all but he can get around. I finish his drink handing it to him.

"You guys are busy tonight," he says before whistling.

"Yup," I sigh. "I can't even get a head start on cleaning because people just keep walking in." Clyde takes his drink taking a sip.

"We got a medium coffee," announces Butters. "A-and a coffee cake."

"Duty calls," I state rolling my eyes. I grab the coffee cake first sitting it on the counter before filling up a medium cup. I turn around to past the cup off but freeze in shock instead. Before I realized it the cup slipped from my hand hitting the floor.

"Oh jeez!" exclaims Butters turning around. "Tweek are you okay?" I stare ahead hearing Butters but don't have it in me to respond. Craig. Craig is right here in front of me. My eyes trace over him. He hasn't gotten any taller but he has filled out a little more. His hair is once again cut short like Stan's.

"C-Craig…"I stammer.

"Butters, Tweek is going to need a moment," explained Token. "Will you be okay for a few minutes."

"Sure," replied Butters looking at Token. "It's closing time would you mind locking the doors."

"That I can do," said Token. I'm hearing everything but all I can see is Craig. Craig is looking at me smiling. I come from around the counter walking up to him slowly. I cradle his face in my hands.

"Y-you're really here," I choke out.

"Yes," he smiles. "I'm really here." I look at him once more before taking his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck so happy to feel his body against mine.

"I missed you so much," I whine into the kiss.

"I know babe," he says softly. I hear Butters cough causing me to turn around. I'm blushing like crazy.

"I got things here if you want to go," says Butters smiling.

"Oh shit the coffee!" I exclaim. I forgot all about Craig's hot coffee on the floor.

"It's okay," says Butters. "Seems like you have more important things to do tonight."

"I-I couldn't," I stammer.

"It's no problem really," said Butters. "Get out of here and enjoy your boyfriend. Besides he is so handsome!" Craig chuckles as does Clyde and Token.

"Thanks, Butters," I reply. "I owe you." I turn to Craig. "I have to put up my apron. I will be right back." I actually run to put up my apron quickly. I'm so glad my parents aren't working tonight. I leave out the store not bothering to look back. Once outside I hug Craig close still not believing he is here.

"It's okay," says Craig softly. "I'm really here."

"You guys are too cute," said Clyde. I pull out of the hug forgetting they were here.

"I don't understand…." I reply. "I mean why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you," replied Craig. "We have a lot to tell you."

"We?" I questioned.

"Us," said Token. "Did you want to come to my house or Craig's hotel's?" I blush at the thought of being alone with Craig in a hotel room.

"Let's head to your place," stated Craig. "At least for a little while."

"Alright," smiled Token. "Let's go. I'm ready to relax for the night." We all climb into Token's care with Craig and I being in the backseat. I curl into his side breathing in his scent just so happy that he is actually here.

"You have a good day at work?" asked Clyde.

"Um it was okay," I replied. "It tends to slow down a bit when the weather is so nice."

"I brought something didn't I?" states Clyde holding up his drink. "God I can never get tired of this, yum." Clyde and Token try to make light chit chat but I'm too giddy about Craig I can barely focus on what they're saying. We pull up to Token's home heading inside. Craig is looking around as we make our way to Token's room.

"So what's going on?" I asked the guys.

"Should we let Craig tell him?" asked Clyde. My curiosity is rising.

"Someone just tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked looking back and forth between my boyfriend and best friends.

"Well…." said Craig. "We're all going to be roommates."

"What!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," said Clyde. "We will be looking for houses to rent in the upcoming week."

"It was Token's idea," explained Craig. "We can actually save a lot of money, live in a nice house, go to school and be together." I don't even know what to say. "I thought it was a great idea."

"So we're looking for a house to rent no more than 1200 a month," explains Clyde. "That means we would only have to pay 300 per person. I don't know about you but I could use that." I nod yes in agreement.

"I can be on my own…." I admit. "No more having my parents look over my shoulder." I feel a huge weight has been lifted from off my shoulders just thinking about it. "How soon can we do this?"

"Not sure," said Token. "Depends on the place we choose and all that good stuff. I know you are off on Tuesday. I figured we could look then."

"I found 3 houses I wanted us to look at!" exclaimed Clyde. I laugh a little at how excited he is. Craig hugs me from behind kissing my neck.

"See," he says. "Aren't you glad you didn't go to a school in New York." Craig was doing everything he could to get me to go to school here in Denver. I never understood why he was pushing so hard now it makes sense. I chuckled.

"Yes….."I reply.

"And we are going to the same school," says Craig. I pull out of the hug turning to look at him.

"Are you serious!" I exclaim. Craig nods smiling.

"We can go to school together," he replies. "I'm sure it will be much easier for you. I found out night classes have fewer people on campus and in the classroom." I cover my mouth surprised that he did all this research and for me…. Craig walks over to me laughing lightly. "Awww babe don't cry…" He wipes the single tear away with his thumb.

"Well I'm sure we can talk more about this later," said Token. "I know you're more than ready to spend some time with Craig." I blush because I most certainly am.

"Thanks for having me over all of but 5 minutes," says Craig. The guys laugh. "I will text you later, come on Tweekers." Craig takes my hand leading us back out of the house we just entered.

"I can't believe you're here," I mutter holding his hand tighter. "And you kept a huge secret from me!"

"It was totally worth it," smiled Craig looking at me. "They knew this would make us all happy, especially you."

"It does," I replied grinning.

"I had to save up my money since I knew I would not be working in the first month or two of getting here," exclaimed Craig. "Granted my aunt left me money but it is strictly for school. I was able to convince her to give me money for my first car though."

"Did you now?" I say amused. He has been trying to convince his aunt to help him get a car for the past 8 months. I guess she finally caved. Craig and I continue to walk enjoying the night air towards the hotel in town.

"South Park is pretty cool," he smiled looking around. "This is so much better than New York."

"Yeah, but we will be living closer to the city right?" I asked.

"Yup," smirked Craig. "I can't believe this is even happening."

"Hasn't happened yet but yeah," I agree. "So are you still going to try and own a recording studio?"

"I don't know," replied Craig. "I feel like I'm almost different now. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. You still going to school for business management right?"

"Yes," I reply. "I want to run my parents business successfully."

"Shit I feel like such a loser I don't know what I want to do," he says sadly.

"Hey your just 18 don't feel like you're suppose to have all the answers," I say to encourage him. "We will get something figured out for you okay." Craig nods as the hotel comes into view.

"I want to look for a car tomorrow if you don't mind," he says.

"Not at all," I reply. "So you are already here to stay? This is not a visit?"

"No visit, this is permanent," grins Craig. I feel my heart explode as I stumble a little. "Oh god, are you okay?" I take a few deep breaths trying to get myself together. This was totally worth it, not seeing Craig for a whole year.

"I'm just happy, relieved," I admit shaking a little. Craig kisses my cheek as we begin walking again. He begins to hold my hand as my phone rings. I look down and see it is my parents calling. Damnit.

"Hello," I say answering the phone.

"Tweek," says mom. "Your father wanted to make sure you count the vault tonight. He will be making a run to the bank in the morning." Shit.

"Um I'm not at the shop mom," I replied trying to think of what to say. "Uh Clyde needs me, he is going through some stuff, his mom, and everything….."

"Oh dear," exclaims mom. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," I lie. "I need to stay with him to ensure he will be okay. You know he needs a lot of emotional support."

"Alright who is closing the shop?" she asked.

"Butters," I replied. Butters has been with us for a year so he can handle it. He just hasn't been trained to manage the vault.

"Good," says mom and I can see her smiling. "I will let your father know he will need to arrive earlier to get the money ready. You make sure Clyde is okay."

"I will," I reply smiling knowing she bought it. "Thanks, mom."

"Your welcome" she replies. "I know we won't see you until morning so have a good night."

"With Clyde," I state. "Sure. Goodnight mom." I end the call seeing Craig staring at me. "What?"

"You totally just lied to your mom," he states as we walk into the hotel lobby.

"I had to," I replied. "I told you they don't like you for whatever reason. I just can't handle it anymore. Gah, I'm so glad that we will be sharing a house."

"I didn't think they were so bad," says Craig leading me through the lobby towards the elevator. I never made him fully aware of how bad my parents really were. I also think that is why I wanted to see him so badly at least once before the summer, besides the fact I love him. Craig is smiling as we're on the elevator. "Will you be able to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I replied. "I actually want to be with you when you get your car."

"It's an annoying process but I would love your company," he says as we reach the 3rd floor. I follow Craig halfway down the hall to his room. He uses his key card walking inside. I can see that he checked in earlier that day. The bed is made but I can see that his suitcase is already opened.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since check-in," he says sitting his wallet and phone on the small desk to the right. I walk further into the room and see a king size bed to the left with a nightstand on each side. On the left beside the desk is the TV. The room is small but nice, I'm glad it has a microwave for him to eat at least. I stare at Craig as he turns on the TV. He walks over to me cupping my face and kissing me hard. I moan into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. "I feel like I waited centuries to feel you in this way…."


	21. Chapter 21

"Craig….." I moan against his lips. Craig pulls away removing his shirt. I eagerly take of the rest of my clothes. Craig and I come back together kissing more sloppily than the first time around. "A-ahhh…." Craig's hands grip my waist tightly before roaming my body. It feels like he is setting my skin on fire and only he can put it out. I moan some more before I become weak in his arms. Craig chuckles as he lays me on the bed reminding me so much of the night I was drunk.

Craig closes the gap between us quickly kissing me once more. I slide my hands into his hair moaning into his mouth as I spread my legs. Craig begins to roll his hips into me groaning. To think I can feel like this every single day…oh god.

"Uggghhh…..." moaned Craig. "Let me stretch you, I'm so ready to be inside of you." I bite my bottom lip as Craig goes to his suitcase coming back to the bed with some lube. I notice he doesn't have a condom in tow.

"Where is the condom?" I asked quietly. Craig blushes which I don't get to see often.

"I-I….." he is looking down as he sits back on his knees. I sit up on my forearms staring at him as he still hasn't finished his sentence.

"You don't want to use them?" I question.

"I-I want to feel closer to you," he says above a whisper. I sit up crawling over to him placing my hand over his.

"Okay," I replied. "Have you been with anyone else?" Craig's head snaps up.

"What!" he exclaims. "Hell no!"

"I just had to ask," I replied. "We haven't been together since last summer." Craig looks at me frowning.

"Sex is great," he says. "But there is no point in doing it if you don't love that person. You taught me that." I can't help it as I begin to smile causing Craig to blush more as he drops his head. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," I replied grabbing his hand. Craig leans in towards me kissing me hard. I wrap my arms around his neck as I begin to moan into his mouth. I think it is sweet that he wants to be that close to me. I doubt Craig would cheat on me but I was thinking maybe he had a weak moment. Craig is certainly no Matthew and I'm so glad. I lay back on the bed as Craig coats his fingers. He is still blushing so deeply letting me know how much he cares for me. He leans over me rubbing his nose against mine. "Craig…" He slides one finger inside of me. "Ah-ahhh…"

"Your so tight…" moans Craig. "Hah…Tweek….."

"Mmmpphhh….." I moan hearing him say my name. Craig begins to kiss the side of my neck softly as he works on stretching me. I revel in the feel of his body above mine after so long. I roll my hips onto his finger after a while getting me lost in my emotions. Craig adds in a second finger causing me to lose it. "Nngghhh….." I moaned arching my back.

"Ahh….babe…" moans Craig moving to my lips kissing me passionately.

"Oh…..god…"I pant grabbing his back as I continue to thrust on his fingers. "I-I'm going to….arrgghhh cum." Craig removes his fingers panting hard.

"We can't have that," pants Craig as he rubs lube on his cock. "You're so ready for me." I nod my head yes looking at him trying to brace myself. Craig looks at me intensely as he slides inside me slowly. I feel like I can't breathe for a moment.

"Awww…so good…." I moan. Craig is finally embedded inside of me and he looks like he is not going to make it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he says before smiling. He rolls his hips into mine moaning instantly. "Ah-ahhhh…..god I don't know how I could forget how good this feels." Craig is thrusting his hips and I'm forgetting everything. I mewl into the bed under me moaning louder which each minute. I reach my arms down grabbing Craig's ass encouraging him to go deeper. "Ohhh….yeah….."

"Hah..hahhh….." I moan in response. I can tell Craig likes me gripping his ass. I arch my back a little as Craig leans down kissing my neck. I'm beaming on the inside knowing that Craig all mine, god I love him so much. Craig increases his pace and begins to moan a little louder. My pleasure suddenly spikes throwing me off as my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Oh god…..arrggghhhh…."

"Mmm…..d-did I find it?" pants Craig. The pleasure passes as quickly as it came.

"I-I think so….." I moaned lowly trying to focus on him. It felt so good, I didn't know it would be like that.

"I know I did," pants Craig. "You got tighter…hahhh…" I had begun to lick Craig's ear. I release his ass with my hands sliding up his back. Craig continues to roll his hips looking for my spot again. It doesn't take long for him to find it.

"Arrggghhh…"I moan as Craig thrust against my spot as he leans up enough to look at me. "Oh…god…..I'm going to cum…ha-ha…ahhhh…." I find myself almost struggling to breathe through the intense pleasure. "Craig….ohh…..Craig….hhaaaggghhhh….." I begin to shake as the orgasm takes over my body. "Nnnggghh….." I moan as I still ride my orgasm with Craig thrusts into me harder.

"So fucking tight…," he growls. "Mmm…..fuck…..arrrggghhhh….."

"Cum inside me Craig…" I moan finally.

"Arrggghhhh babe…" cries Craig. "Fuck…..hah-ha-ahhh…" I look at Craig as he cums inside me. I can hear wet noses develop as he continues to thrust inside me cumming hard. "Mmmm….mmmm….." Craig is trying to calm his body but I can't tell it's a struggle. "Ahhh….so good Tweek….." I run my hands through Craig's hair.

"I know baby," I tell him in agreement. We have had sex plenty of times but this feels different. Maybe because it has been over a year. Craig steadies his breathing opening his eyes focusing on me. I can't help but grin wildly.

"I gave you a prostate orgasm," he says proudly.

"Yeah," I replied in my post orgasm high. "You always make me feel good though." Craig chuckles.

"You look like you feel really good right now," he smiles. "That is all I'm saying." I nod yes while smiling.

"God today was the best day ever," I sigh. "I can't believe you're here." Craig leans down close to my lips.

"I'm here babe," he says. "I'm not going anywhere." Craig begins to kiss me and I believe him. He loves me and he is here to stay with me. I can't wait to see how this summer is going to go.


End file.
